


How do you know if she loves you?

by Dqawesomeness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lukagami is such a cute ship, Minor Lila Rossi Salt, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Sarcasm, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness
Summary: When Cat Noir gets hit by an Akuma that reveals the thing that you are most in denial about, a series of events unfold in Ladybug and Cat Noir’s relationship that neither of them had expected.Or, 31-connected ficlets for LadyNoir July based off the tumblr prompts.This happens Post-Miracle QueenAnon Lila: girl get out of my comments, I am not interested in your role play
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 289
Kudos: 392





	1. The Wall Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my contribution for LadyNoir July!
> 
> If you haven’t read my other fic De-Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt, feel free to check it out as I plan on adding a little bit of Angela in here, but less complicated. 
> 
> *Hopefully* I’ll be on time for posting these...*cough cough* hopefully 
> 
> And yes, the name of this fic was inspired by that song from Enchanted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Angela or the prompts.

It had just been a particularly rough day.

And Marinette?

Well, Marinette was _lost_. She felt alone.

Marinette was still coping with being the new guardian.

Master Fu was compromised, and it was all her fault.

Hawkmoth almost succeeded today.   
  


And it would have been all her fault.

And to make matter’s worse, she was putting up with Lila and her _horrific_ retorts. 

But Marinette couldn’t escape her responsibilities as Ladybug the same way she could escape Lila.

They were far too important.   
  


And she was pretty sure she had lost Adrien to one of her friends. And it’s not like she wanted to interfere with Kagami’s relationship with Adrien-they were very good friend’s! 

But her heart still stung at the fact that no matter what ploy her friends came up with her to follow, or whatever way she tried to confess, it always got messed up. 

Marinette didn’t believe in signs. 

But in terms of her relationship with Adrien, she had to admit, there were some pretty _obvious_ ones. 

Maybe they weren’t meant to be together. 

She would never stop loving Adrien, it was all together impossible he was amazing. But, there were plenty of other fish in the sea, some who came pretty close to Adrien themselves. 

Like Luka, who was there for her when she was overwhelmed. Who played music for her to calm her down, to make her feel special. Who was always there to support her. 

But did she _love_ Luka? 

Ladybug sighed. here she was sitting on a rooftop in Paris, supposedly on patrol, waiting for her partner but instead, she was thinking about her boy problems and sitting down instead of being productive. 

Speaking of her partner...

Take Cat Noir, her crime fighting partner who she trusted with her own life. She couldn’t know anything about him, yet it felt as though she knew everything. 

His hopes, his dreams. His passions, his favourite things. 

But as far as their relationship could go, there was their masks. Their secret identities, which created a wall in between them. A barrier that they couldn’t pass or else they put themselves at risk. 

_The wall between us_ , Ladybug thought.

But the more Marinette thought about it, and the more her heart tore in two, she couldn’t help but wonder; is it really worth it? 

Are the secret identities worth it? Is she depriving herself of a chance to love and  be loved? 

After all, she was the new guardian. If they figured out each other’s identities now, they wouldn’t have to give up their miraculous. 

But Marinette loved Adrien. Didn’t she?

She didn’t, she couldn’t love Cat. Not after Cat Blanc. She doesn’t know the fallout of that, the risks. Why was Cat Noir one of the people that came to her mind of the subject of love?

Well, she did love Cat didn’t she? Platonically at least. He was her partner, she would always love him. 

But romantically?

_No_. No. No, no, no,no. She wasn’t _in love_ with Cat Noir. 

She was just... _admiring_ his many qualities. 

That’s all. 

Ladybug had a lot to ponder and a lot to lament about. 

_ But who did she love?  _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a pair of metal boots landed behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it’s so short! But since the prompts can be closely linked together instead of combining the chapters, they are going to be a little shorter than I’d prefer. They will get longer eventually but for now, it’s short I’m sORry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! It gets better and with a lot more detail, I promise, I just thought Marinette’s opinion on all these events would be a good intro chapter.
> 
> The prompts can be viewed here: https://www.google.ca/amp/s/ladynoirjuly2020.tumblr.com/post/621122942867308544/the-ladynoir-july-2020-calendar-is-here-wed/amp


	2. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the last chapter was really rough, but this one is better. 
> 
> I love the idea of stargazing, this might be one of my favourite prompts because the idea is adorable.

“Good evening my lady!”

“Good evening Kitty.” Cat naturally, reached for her hand and kissed it. 

It was a thing he did a thousand times, but for some strange reason, it left Ladybug blushing lightly. 

Thankfully, he didn’t notice. 

In his other hand, he held a paper bag with the logo for none other than the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

If _only_ he knew. 

Ladybug quirked a brow, "What's with the bag?" 

Cat Noir winced "Well, you've been a little... _down_ lately. So I thought some snacks would cheer you up! It's from the best bakery in Paris and I brought some hot chocolate from your favourite cafe would brighten the mood."

Ladybug smiled softly "Thank you kitty. That's very kind and thoughtful of you, you really didn't need to do that."

He waved it off “I wanted to. It’s been a crazy few weeks.”

He carefully unpacked the paper bag to reveal all sorts of pastries and desserts, as well as two cups of hot chocolate in thermoses. 

They both sat down, snacked and stared out into the Parisian skyline. 

They talked for a little, as far as they could without crossing boundaries, but eventually, both settled to watching the beautiful city of lights at night. 

Ladybug sighed.  _ The stars were beautiful tonight. _

It was just a calm and relaxing time. Ever since Ladybug became guardian, she’s been preoccupied, and she really hasn’t had the chance to _talk_ to her partner. 

They sat down, feet dangling off the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug had no intention to move from this spot. She rested her head on Cat’s shoulder. 

She was so comfortable and calm, and it something she _craved_ these days.   
  


Something she so desperately _needed_.

Ever since becoming a guardian, Ladybug has been nothing if not a lot more on edge. She wasn’t normal. She was afraid, she was...she was literally carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

If she messed up one more time, Hawkmoth could have  kept all the miraculous. 

And that was something she refused to let happen. 

Cat raised an eyebrow at her silent state “LB? Is everything okay?” 

_No_. She wanted to scream out. _Nothing is okay. Nothing would be the same ever. Ever again._

She probably lost Adrien, maybe Cat too. 

She wasn’t sure about Luka, although she really did like him. 

She didn’t want to threaten anyone’s happiness. 

She was heartbroken. 

Add a world-threatening responsibility and Ladybug was pretty cooked. 

But it wasn’t fair to put this responsibility on him. 

So she lied. 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her “You just took on the responsibility of a miracle box. And -“ he chose his words carefully “you’ve been a lot quieter since then.” 

She tensed up a bit “yeah, yeah just a lot of responsibility. I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Before he could respond, Ladybug changed the conversation. “Tell you what, before we head out for patrol, why don’t we just stay here for a bit? It’s a _beautiful_ night and it’s clear skies so the stars are out.” 

Ladybug’s eyes lit up with excitement “I love stargazing. And look at constellations.” She grinned pointing at them.

If Cat noticed the conversation change, he didn’t comment. Instead, he elected to listen to Ladybug's suggestion. “Sure thing, Bugaboo.” 

Ladybug’s heart fluttered. A little. Just a little bit. He hadn’t called her that nickname for a while. 

So they lay down, staring at the stars.   
  


She shuddered, it was chilly tonight. 

“Are you cold?” Cat asked.

“I’m fine _Chaton_.” It was a side effect of her miraculous. Ladybugs didn’t do well in the cold so neither did Ladybug or Marinette.   
  


She could practically hear him frown. 

Naturally, he picked up that she was cold, and cuddled her closer, so her head was resting on his chest. 

After a while of stargazing, Cat asked “Ladybug?” 

She hummed in response. 

“You know you’re not alone right?”

She tensed up at that. 

“I can help you with your new responsibilities. You’re not carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. I’m here to  support you and to  help you. I’m your partner. We’ll do  this _together_.”

She sighed before reaching for his gloved hands and kissing it, much like he did with her “Thank you kitty. I really needed that.” 

He rested his hand on her stomach.    
  


It felt so perfect, so nice. 

They sat next to each other in comfortable silence until Ladybug decided that they should probably get to patrolling. 

Cat grinned “Race you to the Champs-Élysées!” 

“You’re on-“ 

Before he could even respond, Ladybug latched onto a nearby building and swung towards the Champs-Élysées. 

Ladybug was in the lead, barely keeping ahead of Cat Noir. She was almost there-

_ Wait? Where was Cat?  _

Before she even had time to react as she looked from building to building for her partner, Cat Noir propelled himself in front of her and practically flew to the Champs-Élysées. 

He stood there, in the middle of the street wearing a cheeky grin. 

When Ladybug landed next to him, she asked: “How did you-?” 

“I pulled myself back enough to catapult myself forward. The problem is, it takes a little longer but the result is worth it.” 

Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him “Well, I’ve won every other time anyways. So take that. Besides, we’re supposed to be  _ patrolling _ not playing games.” 

“You’re just saying that because you lost.”

When she turned her head up in annoyance, he snickered. 

“C’mon Ladybug, let loose a little!” 

Ladybug glared at him “I will have you know, I am very chill!” 

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when an uneasy feeling crept through Ladybug. 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Wait.” She put a finger to his lips (ignoring the soft warmth of them, she totally didn’t care!) and tried to locate the source of her uneasiness. “Something’s not right. Where is everyone?” 

It was eerily quiet. 

Cat Noir took out his baton in defence, and Ladybug followed with her yo-yo. 

Cat turned towards the palace and with his heightened vision, he zeroed in on a shadowy figure glaring at them. 

Cat Noir cried out “Akuma!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was certainly fun to write! 
> 
> I promise I’m trying to make them longer😭
> 
> Anyways, I have a lot in store so please stick around until the end!


	3. In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like today’s chapter! This is the first step in the plot development hehe

Cat Noir already didn’t like the Akuma. 

Not that he liked Akumas. 

But this one _unnerved_ him. 

Particularly because it seemed to only observe them. 

It was quiet, and barely moving. It was just a figure in a dark black robe with a hood. 

As Ladybug and Cat Noir approached, the figure took their hood off to reveal a curly, black-haired girl, maybe a few years older than them. 

Her eyes were completely glowing blue, and she wore a stone circlet that levitated a little over her head. Under her robes was a long, elegant, pink Grecian robe. Her hair was styled in a fancy updo, popular in Grecian times. She wore golden bracelets on both arms. 

The girl started to levitate, and in a loud, projected voice she proclaimed “I am the goddess Aletheia. I will expose all your deepest secrets, all the times you’ve lied to  yourself . Whatever you’re in denial about will resurface. I am the lady of truth.” 

Cat started walking towards her. 

Ladybug plans, he’s the distraction. Keep the akuma’s eyes on him, so Ladybug can search for the Akuma. 

That’s just how it was. 

“Look lady, I don’t know what _museum_ you’ve walked out of, but this could go so much faster if you just tell me your Achilles heel, and we can move on.” 

_ Achilles heel _ _._ Ladybug looked to Aletheia’s heels.  _ She had an anklet! That must be where the Akuma is! _

Cat was a genius! She would be sure to thank him later with pastries. Croissants were his favourite. 

Just like Adri-

_ Nope _ . She was not going there. 

Aletheia snarled “You lie to yourself boy. You know _not_ who you love. Let me help you.” 

Before Cat could even react, the Akuma teleported in front of Cat and put her hand on his head. 

* * *

Immediately, he fell into a dream-like trance. 

He wasn’t afraid, no. He was...relaxed. It was soothing, calming. 

He was dreaming. 

He hasn’t remembered when he had had such a good night’s sleep. 

When Cat woke up, he was on a...a balcony? 

He felt so calm, and serene. It was just so...peaceful. He actually didn’t miss that lovely sleep.

He heard the sound of a trapdoor opening and turned around to find...Marinette? 

Marinette walking towards him. 

“Marinette? What are you-? where am I? What’s going on?” Panic in his voice as he remembered vaguely.

There was an...an Akuma?

But where was Ladybug? Where was he?

  
  
Why was Marinette here? She was in danger!   
  
  


Without saying a word, Marinette planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He stood there in shock. “C’mon kitty. I know that you're in love with me. I’m your princess.” 

The kiss was so nice, so soft. It was perfect. He wanted to kiss her again. 

Marinette was endearing, luring almost. He was tempted to just stay here with her, to be happy. 

_Snap out of it kid!_ A voice said to him, which sounded strangely like Plagg. _She’s not the real deal!_

If it wasn’t strange enough, Marinette suddenly morphed into Ladybug who regarded him with soft eyes “You silly chaton. I know that you're in love with me too.”

She then kissed him, and it was everything he wanted it to be, and more. It was what he always dreamed of. 

  
yet so similar.

But he didn’t love Marinette and he was over Ladybug...wasn't he? 

Then Kagami morphed next to Ladybug out of thin air. She looked at him with a sad expression. “You're not in love with me.” 

He tried to talk to her but his voice wouldn’t work. She continued to look at him with pity. “You're in love with  _her _ .” 

Kagami then melted away as quickly as she had come. 

Marinette reappeared and Ladybug and Marinette both looked at him expectantly. 

He felt like this dream was a reality. Did he love both Marinette and Ladybug?

Since when did he love Marinette? What was going on? 

“You love us Cat Noir. We know you do.” 

“What? I don’t understand? I don’t know-“

The mirage started to dissipate and Cat stood ran towards them, trying to grasp onto any sense, any _stability_ he could have at this confusing moment.

He wanted answers. He wanted to know who he loved so his heart would stop _aching_. 

But Marinette and Ladybug were starting to disappear. Ladybug cried out with a calm smile that did not match her worried tone “Wake up kitty. Come on, wake up!” 

Then everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat is going to stay in denial hehe  
> I like the idea of a vision almost.
> 
> Well if hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you’re a real one if you stick with me from beginning to end ;)


	4. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat is a confused cat hehe

Like waking up from a dream Cat slowly opened his eyes, to an incredibly concerned Ladybug, hiding on a nearby rooftop.

He was lying down on the hard floor and started to blink spots out of his eyes. 

Ladybug helped him sit up straight, with a very relieved smile on her face “Good you’re okay.” 

....Before she narrowed her eyes at him and practically screamed at him. “Now what were you thinking, knucklehead?? You passed out! What did she do to you?”

Cat wore a grim expression “she showed me the thing I’m most in denial about.” 

Ladybug opened her mouth like she was about to ask what he saw, but thought better of it. 

Cat groaned, he had a massive headache. 

Her miraculous beeped, and that was when saw the red and black spotted Grecian robes in her wrist. 

Ladybug’s eyes shone with concern once more, “are you okay? You’re shaking!”

It was only then Cat noticed he was trembling.

“I just have a migraine. I think I’ll be okay.” 

Well, if he wasn’t stuck thinking about that vision for eternity. 

What did-

What did it mean?

Akuma’s powers were usually truthful, given the exception of Volpina. But her power was literally to lie. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe it. 

He was still so, so dazed. 

Ladybug must have noticed his out-of-focus expression because she cleared his throat to get his attention.  


she narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re lying.” She then tilted his head to look at her and she whispered, “Kitty, what did you see?”  
  


His body trembled again, “Nothing. I’m okay. Everything is okay.”

Ladybug looked at him in disbelief but knew not to press. He’d talk to her when he’s ready.

She sighed, “Fine. I have a plan. The Akuma is out looking for other victims. But I only have 4 minutes and counting.” 

Cat nodded in agreement. “Aletheia could pop-up on us like a stupid, annoying jack-in-the-box.” 

Ladybug snorted “Exactly. So, I have a plan. It’s a bit of a long shot but, it could work. And, it requires us to play a little bit of dress-up.” 

Cat quirked a brow, and carefully, Ladybug tilted his head to face-

A costume store. 

Oh, she wasn’t joking. 

“Aletheia is one of the smarter akumas. She’s not impulsive, she’s planning on attacking her prey because she’s supposedly, a minor Greek goddess. And who do minor Greek goddess’ fear?” 

Cat’s eyes widened in understanding once he understood where this was heading. “The king of the gods and goddesses?”

Ladybug nodded her head and repeated his last statement in confirmation. “The king of the gods and goddesses.” She she wore that grin when a plan came into place completely. “So, we’re playing dress-up. Zeus and Hera. So congratulations, you’re Zeus!” 

Cat smirked, “does that mean you’re my wife bugaboo?” He got into her personal space. 

Play it cool. Act like everything was fine. Model smile. worry later.  
  


She blushed-which was strange-before pushing his nose away, like she always did. 

What was unexpected, however, was when she leaned into his space and smirked “was that a proposal?” She grinned wickedly before biting her lip and whispering “Chaton?”

Did she just-

Did Ladybug just-

she just _flirted_ with him.   
  


Ok so, the world was ending.

He blushed furiously before changing the topic “okay, let’s get disguises for our disguises!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I love Grecian mythology or mythology in general so...here you go :)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I  
> Plan on doing cute prompts while Cat sorts out his feelings.


	5. Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly mentioned my other fic in this...oops?

They scouted for Aletheia, and when there was no sign of her, they entered the costume store. 

They quickly found the outfits they were looking for, wigs included. 

“Cat?” Ladybug asked nervously with a pretty blush on her face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Um, I don’t know if you know this but...the toga for Zeus needs you to-“ She paused. 

“To-?” He said encouraging her. She was trying to hide her blush which was now crimson but failed miserably. 

“To take the upper part of your costume off. And I’m not sure if you can do that but it needs to look convincing.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

He was going to have to be mostly  _ shirtless _ in front of Ladybug. 

Was he even ready for this? 

After that Vision he had, he- 

He didn’t know. 

There were so many things he had to think about. 

she shook her head in defeat “actually it’s okay. It was a stupid idea in the first place.” 

Cat reached for her wrist as she turned away holding her in place. 

“It’s okay. If this is going to make your plan work, then it’s alright.” He then smirked, “besides, if you wanted to see me shirtless bugaboo all you had to do was  _ ask _ .” 

With that, he walked into the changing rooms the department store had and tried to figure out if the zipper actually worked. 

By now, he would have figured it out. He would have known if his suit’s zipper worked. 

He tried, once, twice and it wouldn’t budge. 

Wait. His miraculous responded to his emotions. So maybe, if he asked Plagg’s transformation to have a functional zipper, it will work?

It’s worth a shot. 

Cat Noir willed his zipper to be functional.

Today was full of surprises, as when Cat tried for the third time, his zipper went down, revealing his chest. He slipped on the white toga, with one sleeve resting on his left shoulder. 

“Any luck in there?” Ladybug called from the other dressing room. 

“Yeah, it worked. I didn’t know it could actually be _functional_.”

“Did you have to will your transformation too?” 

And that was when Chat realized Ladybug had to will away the long sleeves of her transformation. 

“Yeah” he croaked. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

They both stepped out of their dressing rooms revealing a very, very cute looking Ladybug, in a red and black spotted, sleeveless Grecian robe. She took her hair out of its iconic pigtails and put it down (which she should _definitely_ do more often,) with a golden tiara. Her mask was still surrounding her gorgeous bluebell eyes, and her yo-yo hung at her waist. She wore a long peacock cape and a staff, which she recognized as Hera’s sacred animal. 

Cat Noir wore a one-sleeved white toga that was very common in statues of Zeus. 75% of Cat’s upper body was revealed. 

Trying to conceal her blush, (although Cat wore a matching one) she practically shoved a wig and beard in Cat’s face. 

“Here.” She muttered. 

He smiled before wearing the wig and beard. 

He puffed out his chest and said in a deep voice “What do you think Milady? Does the beard make me look tougher?” 

Ladybug blinked before laughing wildly. 

He pouted “What?” 

“You...look...ridiculous!” She choked out between laughs. 

“Ha ha ha hilarious.” He tried to savour his pride “Well, my  _ Apollo-gies _ , milady. It must take away from my handsomeness.” 

She snorted “Yeah, well too bad it didn’t take away your inflated ego.” 

“You know nothing could take that away bugaboo. Besides, you keep on taking a  _ Greece _ of my heart with your hurtful words. Now, we better figure out what’s  _ Athen-in _ with the Akuma!” 

“Oh, that was a bad one, even for you.” She deadpanned.

Cat Noir really missed their banter. It had been something that had shrunk ever since Ladybug became the guardian. 

“Just follow my  _ Leda _ .” 

“You’re getting on  _Minerva_!” 

“Did you just-“ his eyes widened like a child on Christmas “did you just make a pun??” 

She glared at him trying to hide her smile “.....No.” 

“Liar!” 

“The only pun you’re getting out of me for a  _ long _ time. Now, how should we tackle this Akuma.” 

“Don’t let her touch you unless you’d like to realize that de-Nile isn’t  _ just _ a river in Egypt.” 

Ladybug shrugged “not bad.” 

With that, they left the costume department store to search for Aletheia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rgwheheh you all thought :p 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying this so far!


	6. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the PJO fandom, hopefully you’ll get my reference :)

As they left the store, Cat Noir was met with a pot of roses. 

He picked one and handed it to Ladybug with a ghostly expression on his face that didn’t match his tone of voice. “Here Ladybug, it matches your ensemble.” 

“Oh, thank you.” 

  
her heart didn’t stop when she thought he was confessing to her.

right?   
  


RIGHT?

Meanwhile, Cat’s thoughts were swirling. 

Because roses were a symbol of love. 

Which opened up the constant storm of thoughts swirling inside his head.

What was he going to do? 

He wasn’t sure what he saw. 

He wasn’t sure if his vision was _real_. 

He wasn’t sure if he  _ wanted _ it to be real. 

And that was enough to drive one  _ mad _ . 

Because Ladybug and Marinette were both amazing people. 

So choosing between them was an insane choice. 

He had no idea what he was going to do. 

But defeat the Akuma first, then panic. 

Akuma first, _then_ panic. 

Right?

Ladybug whispered “Cat? This might be my stupidest plan yet and this is one of the smarter akumas. Do you think this will work?’

Cat looked Ladybug in the eyes. 

He may not know who he loved, but he knows for sure that Ladybug was an amazing person. She was his partner in crime...literally. He would always carry a flame for her. Did she really not see what a treasure she was? 

“Ladybug. I trust you with my life. Your plans never fail. You’re amazing LB. Everything will be okay.” He hugged her and his words seemed to do the trick. With a new boost of confidence, Ladybug stood determinately and searched for the Akuma. 

“Actually, we need to be authoritative, so maybe we should call her out.” Ladybug suggested.

“Good plan my lady.” 

“Oh, and you need to take the lead on this one.”

He turned to her with a quirked brow and look of confusion “Really?” 

She smiled “Well, you are the god of thunder after all. Besides, Hera’s a little mean.” 

_ At least, she was in the Percy Jackson series.  _

“Aletheia!” Cat yelled projecting his voice. 

Aletheia suddenly appeared in front of Cat. “Who are you?” She asked confused. 

Cat flared his nostrils to make himself look angry. “You do not know your lord when you see him? You disappoint me.”

Aletheia’s expression paled and she only panicked further when Ladybug said “Dare you not address Zeus, god of thunder and Hera, your queen properly?” 

Aletheia immediately fell to the floor bowing “O King Zeus, and Queen Hera. I apologize for my outrageous behaviour. What do you require of me, lest I face your awesome power.” 

Ladybug was so close to her. Just a little closer. They shuffled towards her. 

“Why do you harm these mortals Aletheia? Our power is above them! We have made peace with them.” Cat warned. 

Wow, he was  good at mythology. Perks of being homeschooled.

The purple butterfly symbol of Hawkmoth appeared on Aletheia’s face, no doubt warning her of their plot. 

This Akuma may be smart but she was  _ not _ very bright. 

But Aletheia only frowned and muttered “Hawkmoth, do not disrespect the words of Lady Hera and Lord Zeus, god of thunder. They are my King and Queen and I must obey them. You will still get your jewels.” Then the Akuma started to shake. 

Ladybug looked to Cat and whispered “Hawkmoth is torturing her for disobeying him! We have to help her!” 

While the Akuma was occupied, Ladybug dove for the Akuma's leg and ripped off the anklet. A black butterfly rose out andLadybug purified the Akuma. 

Before she threw her lucky charm in the air, she looked to Cat and started giggling again. The wig was out of place and he looked ridiculous. 

So Ladybug did the only logical thing to do. 

She took a picture of it. 

Yet he looked perfectly fine in the picture, not at all displaced. He made the messed up wig look good. 

How did he-?

Cat whined pulling her out of her thoughts “ _ Ladybug _ at least take a picture with me!” 

She giggled, “fine just this once!” 

They took a picture together which he sent to her yo-yo, and she threw her lucky charm up in the air, the red and black ladybugs repaired all the damage. A very confused girl stood before them. 

“Pound it!” They fist-bumped. 

Ladybug’s miraculous beeped for the final time. “Cat, I’ve got to go. Can you take care of this?” 

He bowed “Absolutely, milady.”

“In that case, bug out!” Ladybug swung her yo-yo and returned home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh psych! There was no battle! I remember seeing this in Pixelator when the Akuma’s powers were almost taken away for disobeying Hawkmoth.
> 
> Does this count as using the fist bump prompt? Oh well, guess I’ll just throw in more Akuma attacks.


	7. Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I think this technically counts as LadyNoir but the chapter is important, I promise.

Cat Noir brought the akuma victim home and then returned to the mansion. As soon as he entered through the window he detransformed and belly-flopped unto his bed. 

He was  _ exhausted _ .

But naturally, he couldn’t sleep. 

Because that vision still haunted him to his core.

He went to his computer and opened a window for the LadyBlog. As he scrolled through the blog he came across the image of them kissing during Oblivio and recalled the way Alya pestered them for questions post the akuma.

He wishes he remembered what had happened.

Ladybug. Marinette. Kagami.

Granted, he was a little intertwined in a relationship with Kagami. Kagami was an amazing girl. She was beautiful and nice and straight to the point. Not to mention a very worthy fencing opponent. 

But did he love her?

_ Yes _ , his brain pointed out immediately,  _ you wouldn’t be almost dating her if you didn’t _ . 

_ Ah, _ another part of his brain nagged,  _ the akuma told you otherwise.  _

Why was this bothering him so much? It was just an akuma!

_ An akuma who’s one goal was to reveal the thing you’re most in denial about.  _ That part of his brain nagged again,  _ why would the akuma lie?  _

But if he and Kagami decide to remain, friends, then, their relationship will be a mess. They’ve shared ice cream together and almost  _ kissed _ for crying out loud! 

Besides, their parents are very big business partners. His father would probably hassle him if he said or did anything. 

Kagami is very straight forward in what she wants in this relationship with Adrien. 

But did his whole heart belong to her?

No. It didn’t. He still loved Ladybug.

_ And Marinette, _ the annoying part of his brain (which he was dubbing Plagg-Brain) said again.  _ She’s your princess.  _

Kagami was truly amazing, but she lacked a certain warmth Ladybug and Marinette both had. 

Just like his mother.

That’s why he was more attracted to Ladybug and Marinette. Like a magnet.

Apparently, he was considering Marinette now too. 

They were closer, certainly. Marinette had gotten less shy around him and more open. And it truly allowed him to see the kind, brave, funny, sweet, hilarious, friendly, creative and resourceful person Marinette Dupain-Cheng was.

He was in love with both Marinette and Ladybug? There was a difference between being in love and loving someone after all. 

He was  _ in _ love __ with both Marinette and Ladybug

But to love someone is to love them platonically. For example, he loved Nino, Alya, Nathalie, his Father. 

He loved Kagami.

_ Oh. _

Oh no.

He loved Kagami  _ platonically. _

And now their relationship was a lot more intimate. They weren’t dating but-

They were  _ really _ close to that. 

Adrien groaned. 

Plagg was nibbling on cheese when he flew towards Adrien. “What’s wrong, kid?”

Plagg never asked about his problems. 

“I know you hate my girl problems but, I’m really stuck here. That vision, dream thing I saw…I think-“ He paused to take a deep breath, “I think it’s _ real. _ ”

“Well, the Akuma’s power was to show you the thing you’re most in denial about, kid. And it did. So what’s the big deal? Now you know you love both Marinette and Ladybug. Easy.”

Adrien frowned “It would be. But how am I going to explain this to Kagami? I can’t exactly say ‘Hey! I’m Cat Noir and I got hit by an Akuma that showed me the thing I’m most in denial about. It showed me that I wasn’t in love with you, so now, I'm rejecting/breaking up with you. I’m sorry!’ And how am I supposed to pick between them?” 

Plagg stared at him in disbelief “No, but you can go with a half-truth, half-lie. Tell her you were hit by the akuma, and do to your stupidity you’ve decided to believe it.”

“Are you suggesting I don’t believe it?”

“Nope.” Plagg said popping the ‘p’ before noisily munching on some more cheese “It’s about time you realized you loved both your Lady and your princess.”

“I’m going to have to pick eventually won’t I?” 

Plagg flew away so Adrien couldn’t see him sweating, and he opted to change the topic of conversation so Tikki didn’t kill him later for not letting the reveal happen in its own way, “Deal with Kagami first kid.”

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

When Marinette walked into school the next day and found a dead-looking class, she was tempted to call out “Akuma!” 

Maybe Mme. Bustier was reakumatized into Zombizou? They all looked dead. 

100000% dead. 

Marinette took her place next to a sleeping Angela and an equally exhausted-looking Alya. 

Marinette poked Angela “You okay?” 

Alya answered “She didn’t sleep well. That Akuma yesterday really shook most of us.” 

Oh. That’s why everyone was exhausted. She turned around and saw everyone looking very upset with themselves. 

And no one looked more conflicted than Adrien. She was going to have to do something nice for him later. 

What did everyone see? 

Marinette winced. What did her kitty see? 

“So you and Angela were hit?” 

Angela sleepily mumbled sarcastically “No. I’m just sleeping in the middle of class like this because I love the comfort of a desk on my neck.” 

Marinette giggled at her friend’s antics. 

“Yeah, we both were. Nino wasn’t hit but Adrien was.” Alya explained. 

Marinette frowned “that explains why he looks so distraught.” 

“Were you?” 

Marinette didn’t like lie so relented when it wasn’t needed “No.”

Alya’s eyes shone with sadness “you’re lucky.” 

Marinette bit her lip before asking “What did you see? If you don’t mind telling me, you don’t have to!” 

Alya put her hands on her friend’s to stop her rambling. “No, it’s okay.” 

Her eyes changed from sadness to  _ guilt _ and she avoided her gaze. She took a deep breath and Marinette squeezed her hand urging her to continue

“you remember when I interviewed Lila for the Ladyblog? Well, after you got expelled and she lied to let you come back I thought there was something fishy but I brushed it off. I don’t believe akumas Marinette but this one...it proved to me that Lila was lying and I was too blinded by my feelings over the situation to see it. It just took all her lies and I really considered them. It doesn’t add up. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you Mari and I’m even sorrier that I blamed it on jealously! I should have known you’re not like that-“ she started choking up. 

So Marinette gave her best friend a hug. “It’s okay. I forgive you. You know now, and that’s what matters.”

Alya wiped away her tears “Really?” 

Marinette nodded “Really.”

Unbeknownst to her, a certain blond was listening and couldn’t help but admire a certain bluebell eyes girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya seemed really sketchy about Lila during the episode Ladybug because she trusts Marinette, and the only other thing I can think of her being in denial about would be regarding Rena Rouge never getting her miraculous back and she can't tell Marinette that.


	8. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwami swaps are adorable, I love Mister Bug. I especially love all the fan art drawn for it, gave me some inspiration for this chapter ;)

Cat Noir was dangling his feet off the Eiffel Tower, recalling the events of today.

It played back in his head like a broken record.

_“Kagami I-“ he paused “I need to talk to you. But you have to promise me you won’t hate my after this.”_

_Her demeanour immediately shifted and her even though her expressions were usually hard to read this was one was obvious: worry._

_“Adrien, you’re scaring me. What is the matter?” Kagami replies._

_He took a deep breath,”Kagami. You are amazing girl. You’re beautiful, brave, strong. You’re an amazing fencing partner and you’re never afraid to speak your mind. You’re...amazing!”_

_Kagami’s expression only furrowed even further “I don’t like where this is going.”_

_“Remember that Akuma, Aletheia?”_

_She nodded._

_“I was hit and...and she showed me who I loved and who I was in love with.”_

_Her eyes widened, “And?”_

_He hung his head in shame, “You deserve someone who is entirely committed to you and the amazing person you are.” He hunched over trying to hide his face “And it’s not fair if I leave you on when I don’t love you completely. I love you I do but, I’m in love with someone else. And it’s not fair if you hold part of my heart, but it’s not entirely dedicated to you.”_

_Kagami had started tearing up, mirroring his own expression of confusion and loss. But instead of repelling Adrien and hiding her emotions like she usually did, she cupped his face with one hand and gave him a watery smile._

_“It’s okay. She’s a lucky girl. Thank you for not leading me on and being honest with me. That’s very hard to find.”_

_She gave him a hug and they both embraced._

_"Thank you for understanding. Whoever you end up with is lucky to have you. I hope we can stay friends._

_Kagami sniffled for a second, "Of course."_

_What was he doing?_

Hours later, he was still asking himself that question. 

“Yeah, Adrien,” he muttered to himself “What are you doing?”

He didn’t know anymore.

He just passed up an amazing girl.

But he wasn’t in love with her.

And it wasn’t fair to her.

He was taking a risk.

Like snoozing your alarm before school and waking up an hour later.

This was a _dangerous_ game.

One that he was willing to play if it meant he figured out who he loved.

And it was _destroying_ him.

His heart was so confused and twisted. He was so so lost.

Ladybug landed beside him, “Good evening kitty. You’re here early.”

He plastered on a smile, “Punctual as ever my lady. It is my _pawleasure_ to be here early.”

Maybe it was because it acting skills weren’t good enough or maybe Ladybug just knew him too well because she looked him in the eye and frowned “You’re lying. What’s wrong?”

Cat sighed, “It’s about my civilian life.”

Ladybug pursed her lips before smiling, “Well, we were supposed to swap our Kwami’s today and practice in them, but I suppose that could wait. Now, spill.”

Ladybug was usually such a stickler for identities. Then again, it was like her to want to listen to Cat’s problems.

He didn’t deserve her.

Cat sighed, “Well, remember the girl I really liked and almost dated? We decided to...um...stop seeing each other. We’re just friends now.”

Ladybug rubbed soothing circles on his back, “Oh kitty, I’m so sorry. I’ll teach her what an amazing person you are! It’s her fault she doesn’t get to spend time with you, and listen to your puns, and see your kind, selfless behaviour and-“

“Ladybug!” Cat interrupted, although his eyes gleamed with tears of joy. He looked down in shame, “I broke things off with her.”

Ladybug blinked twice in confusion, “You...what?”

He huffed, “I realized I wasn’t in love with her and that I never could be in love with her because I’m hung up on this girl and then after that vision I don’t-“ he started choking up.

“Shhhh.” She hugged him and whispered into his hair, “It’s okay.”

He pulled her closer. After hugging in comfortable silence, Cat murmured into her hair, “I think a run would clear my head after we switch Kwami’s. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course.”

They closed their eyes. Ladybug counted down “Ok on three.”

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

“Spots off-“

“Claws in-“

They blindly handed each other their miraculous’. He would never open his eyes without her consent.

“Hey Plagg!”

“Hey LB. kinda missed having you around.”

He whispered something in her ear Adrien couldn’t quite make out.

“Of course. I’ll bring some next time.” He could almost hear her loving smile.

“Hi Tikki!”

“Cat Noir! How are you?” Tikki said in her adorable voice. “Has Plagg been good to you.”

“Hey C’mon sugar cube! The kid loves me and my Camembert.”

Adrien snorted, “You got one of those right at least.”

“Oh come on-“

Ladybug interrupted them, “Okay, Settle down you too.”

“He started it!” Plagg whined.

“Plagg!” Tikki cried out.

They eventually transformed.

“Plagg claws out!”

“Tikki spots on!”

They turned around to see Lady Noire and Mister Bug.

Only this time, Lady Noire was staring directly at his...at his chest?

_Oh._

He was going to have a field day with this.

“My lady? Like what you see?” He smirked.

Lady Noire blushed furiously “Shut it Bugaboy. It’s not my fault your abs look amazing in that suit.” She teased.

It was his turned to blush and Lady Noir swung her hips and her giant braid in turn, winked at him and ran through Paris.

As Mister Bug followed her to the Seine, it was only then he noticed a figure with pale skin, spiky black hair, red eyes and a pink and black suit with broken hearts all over.

He grabbed Lady Noire by the tail, “Hey kitty cat. I think there’s an Akuma.”

Her eyes widened in alarm when the Akuma attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to do something for the fist bump prompt 
> 
> I actually love Kagami as a character but my love for LadyNoir stands tall. Don't worry, hopefully she'll get a love interest soon :)


	9. Fist Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Mari is like the Black Widow of the group. She can destroy you in 50 seconds if she wanted to even though she's a cinnamon roll. Her and Plagg get along just fineee

The Akuma cried out, “I am Heartbreaker! If you love someone, I will destroy them! If I can’t be happy, no one can!” 

Heartbreaker snapped her wrist and two long swords emerged. 

“Kagami?” Mister Bug practically whispered. 

“What?” Lady Noire asked. With her heightened senses as Lady Noire, she could hear most things. 

He had said Kagami. How did he know Kagami and how did he know Heartbreaker was her?

What happened?

He’d check on her later. 

Meanwhile, Cat felt horribly guilty. He thought they had left things on good terms and that she wasn’t upset! 

But who was he kidding, he had dumped her without a good excuse and a very vague reason. Honestly, he would have been upset too. 

Then, Heartbreaker did the strangest thing. 

She dug her sword in the ground. 

Immediately, two sorts of waves that were harmful hit Lady Noire and Mister Bug. 

Heartbreaker’s eyes started glowing red and she grabbed her swords, causing Lady Noire and Mister Bug to be defensive. 

She pointed her swords at the both of them. “You’re in love with him and she is in love with you.”

Lady Noire and Mister Bug both blushed before they both squealed in unison, “wait...what?” 

Before they could say anything, Heartbreaker attacked. Lady Noire used her baton while Mister Bug used his yo-yo to block any oncoming attacks. 

The fact that they apparently loved each other was just fuelling her fire. 

She slashed and slashed and Lady Noire’s main goal was to protect Mister Bug from the Akuma while he worked out a plan. 

Lady Noire taunted Heartbreaker and kept her away from Mister Bug. Heartbreaker than threw her backwards and advanced on Mister Bug. But before she could get close, Lady Noire tackled her from behind. 

“Well, this is a catfight.” Lady Noire grumbled. 

However, Heartbreaker’s attacks were relentless, especially since Lady Noire kept on blocking all her attacks on Mister Bug. 

It only made her angrier. 

Eventually, she cut Lady Noire’s cheek. She hissed. 

She touched the wound and was surprised to find blood on her fingers. 

It was stinging and the gash was pretty deep. 

Heartbreaker was very aggressive. 

Mister Bug was growling. He was very, very angry. No one touches, nonetheless hurts his lady and gets away with it. 

Mister Bug was about to fight back when Lady Noire grabbed his wrist, “No. I want this one.” 

With that, he saw Lady Noire dodge and fight like a Fencer herself. She had incredible grace and glided like a feather, probably because of her cat-like agility. 

She dodged and weaved until she kicked out Heartbreaker's legs from under her while Mister Bug tied her arms behind her back with his yo-yo. 

“Lucky Charm!” He cried out. 

And he got...an ice pack? 

“What am I going to do with this?” Hs asked confused. 

“I have an idea,” Lady Noire said with a dark expression. Before he could say anything, she punched Heartbreaker. 

Hard.

Like knocking-her-out hard. 

Lady Noire retracted her fist and kept it close to her, making her look like the kick-butt superhero she was. 

“That’s What you need it for.“

Mister Bug was awestruck. 

“Did you just-?” his jaw had dropped. 

All Lady Noire did was nod. 

“And did Heartbreak just-?”

“Yup,” she said popping the ‘p’.

“That was-“ 

“A-meow-zing? She is not feline good. Which is what I was going for. No one makes me bleed, even if it goes away after.” 

If he wasn’t in love with her before he certainly was now. That was the most bad-kick-butt move he’s ever seen her do. And she’s fought Hawkmoth. The cat puns just made it better. 

“Mister Bug? The Akuma?” 

“Oh right. Try the swords.” 

She had nothing else visibly on her. 

Lady Noire called out “cataclysm!” And destroyed both her swords.

Mister Bug purified the Akuma and threw the ice pack in the air (after resting it on Heartbreakers head so she didn’t have a massive migraine after,) “miraculous mister bug!” The ladybugs then proceeded to repair any damage and healing Lady Noire’s wounds. 

Kagami deakumatized before him, “What? What happened?” Realization dawned on her, “Oh no, I was akumatized! I-I apologize for any damage I may have caused!” 

Mister Bug stood next to her, “It’s okay. What happened?” 

“The guy that I-“ she looked down in sadness, “I thought loved me, loves someone else. And I shouldn’t be upset because he was honest with me. I accept his decision. It will take time but, I just hope I’ll find another to love me entirely. His heart didn’t belong to me so, I guess we’re just friends now.”

Lady Noire winced at that before multiple emotions made their way across her face. 

Lady Noire’s expression was a mixture of guilt, disbelief, sadness, empathy and confusion. 

Mister Bug went to her side immediately ignoring Ladybug’s strange range of emotions, “I’m sorry Miss...”

“Kagami.” 

“Miss Kagami. I’m sorry he hurt you like that. If you’re about to take this in stride, so I would say that you’re above him. He’s very lucky you still want to be his friend.” 

Kagami smiler, “Thank you, Mister Bug. I really appreciate it.” 

Lady Noire comforted her too, “The person who ends up with you is very lucky to have you.” She smiled. 

“Thank you Lady Noire.”

“Do you need a ride back?” She asked. 

She shook her head. “No, I live near here.” 

They said their goodbyes and eventually, Kagami left the pair.

“Pound it!” They fist-bumped. 

Mister Bug, however, used the fist bump to pull her closer into a hug. 

And there they stood, at the Seine, basking in the fact that both were okay and not injured and standing there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Kagami gets a happy ending I promise
> 
> Meanwhile, plot twist?


	10. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and fluff today :)

When Lady Noire and Mister Bug returned to their normal patrol spot after returning a much more stable Kagami, it was dead silent. 

Lady Noire could tell something was not okay and she had an idea why. But she didn’t want to discuss the elephant in the room at that exact moment. 

Even if it was awkward, she still loved to be in his presence. It was so peaceful.

The way her kitty looked at the Akuma though when he had hurt her well, was one of pure fury. 

And she’d be lying if it hadn’t melted her heart.

But she could take care of herself thank you very much. 

“So, do you wanna switch our Kwami’s back right now?” Lady Noire broke the ice. 

Mister Bug shrugged, “it’s whatever you want.” He quirked an eyebrow “But I thought you like looking at my abs.” He teased. 

Lady Noire blushed furiously before staring at him, “don’t let it get to your head bugaboy.”

He grinned, “I like the name bugaboy.” 

Lady Noire murmured, “bugaboo is better.”

Mister Bug’s eyes widened in excitement, “So you  _ do _ like that nickname!”

“...........no.” 

“I  _ knew _ it!” 

“Oh shut up.” 

He snickered before his eyes widened in amazement, “Can we talk about how you punched an Akuma like it was nothing? That was such a kick-butt move. You looked like Captain America!”

Lady Noire grinned thinking of the time Angela made them binge all the marvel movies and how she spent the entire duration quoting the lines. “The elevator scene in the Winter Soldier right?” 

“Well my lady, I didn’t know you were a fan.” 

She grinned, “I liked them, but my friend is  _ obsessed _ with them. She has a way to access every single movie and has posters of Tom Holland plastered across her bedroom.” 

Mister Bug blanched and blinked before shaking it off. “So does mine.” 

Lady Noire then paled too before giggling nervously and trying to play it off, “Yeah ha ha ha what a weird coincidence!” 

Mister Bug shook his head, “Yeah, Of course. That’s so  _ strange _ .” 

They stood in awkward silence before

Lady Noire sighed. “Ok, something’s wrong. I noticed it at the Akuma attack and on our pre-patrol. What’s up?”

Mister Bug shook his head and gave her a sad smile, “I don’t know if you want to hear me talk about it, identities and all that.” 

Lady Noire tilted his head down to look at her since he was a full head taller than her, “don’t be an idiot, I trust you enough to know that you won’t give too many details. You need to talk about it, I know you do.” 

But to be fair, did identities even matter at this point?

Master Fu was gone. She was the guardian. 

No one was going to take their miraculous away. 

He chuckled humourlessly, “you know me too well.”

He sighed, “Aletheia.”

Lady Noire nodded in encouragement, understanding where this was going. “She hit me and I-I saw two girls that I guess I’m in love with, regardless if they’re in love with me or not. They’re both amazing and my heart...can’t decide! And it’s driving me crazy because I can’t figure it out! I’m pretty sure they both don’t have feelings for me, a-and it’s destroying me! Because I don’t know what I want, I don’t know who to pick. My heart hurts LB.”

That gave Lady Noire a sliver of hope because maybe, just maybe...

What?  _ No _ , what was she thinking? She can’t be in love with Cat Noir! She just can’t! 

He was pulling his hair now, messing it up. “And then there was this other girl that I almost dated but in the vision, she said that I wasn’t in love with her and so...” he winced, “And we had a fallout. I’m pretty sure she never wants anything to do with me again.” 

Lady Noire scooted Closer to Him so she could rub comforting circles on his back. He croaked “And then that Akuma made you bleed and I-I couldn’t do anything about it! Because you kept on stepping in front of her to protect me! And you could have been severely  _ injured _ and-“ the tears were falling now, “and you kept on throwing yourself at the Akuma! What if  _ I  _ hadn’t been able to save you?” 

He ran a mark over her cheek where the large gash had been. “You would have had a painful mark on your gorgeous face that I could have prevented. But I couldn’t save you. It hurt to watch you constantly get pushed around by her. I can’t do this  _ without _ you.”

Lady Noire had tears in her eyes and it was only then Mister Bug realized how much he missed her bluebell eyes. She held his hand in hers. “I’m right here  _ minou _ .” 

They were both sobbing now. “Now you know how I feel every time you stupid cat take an Akuma hit for me and I can’t stop it. It’s terrifying. I can’t do this without you. We’re a team, you’re my equal. It’s Ladybug  _ and _ Cat Noir. I can’t survive anything with you. You and me against the  _ world _ remember?” She smiled, face matching his tear-streaked one. “And as for that girl she, they,” they were getting closer now, they don’t know what they’re missing out on.” They rested their foreheads against each other. 

They may have been having mental breakdowns, but they had never felt more at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was the end of mental breakdowns? No, no, no there's more where that came from :)
> 
> the prompts are really closely linked so I'm just going to incorporate that by splitting it, besides who doesn't love an OTP fight out of love?


	11. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm here to apologize in advance for mental breakdowns part 2
> 
> THE CINNAMON ROLLS WILL BE HAPPY I PROMISE

They pulled apart eventually, much to Lady Noire’s dismay. 

Their transformations were about to give out and they had to switch back. They each hid on the opposite side of the wall in the little control room of the Eiffel Tower. 

“You know what LB, I’m gonna miss you. You and I are very similar,” A nasally voice spoke, “my kid and Sugarcube are no fun sometimes.” 

Marinette over dramatically gasped, “and Cat Noir is a fun-killer? Who would have known.” 

Plagg snorted, “oh yeah. The boy’s a real goody-two-shoes.”

Cat Noir whined out, “Plagg!”

And Tikki joined in, “We are plenty of fun! It’s not our fault we like to do damage-control.” 

Plagg just shrugged, “whatever lets you sleep at night. You guys should switch more often, it’s very entertaining to see you two ogle the new suits on each other.”

Marinette blushed crimson and it wasn’t difficult to figure out Cat was probably the same way too. 

“Plagg!” They cried out in unison. Both eventually switched back their miraculous’ although their skin was on fire.

They both dangled their legs off the Eiffel Tower and engaged in conversation. 

Cat Noir looked her in the eyes and gave her the cutest lopsided grin, “okay, now it’s your turn to spill. I know something’s up. Ever since Miracle Queen, which I totally understand-“ he raised his hands in surrender so as not to provoke her “but I want you to know I’m here for you. You’re not alone in this. You may be the guardian as I wouldn’t have it any other way but, we’re in this  _ together _ .”

Ladybug twiddled her fingers, “I don’t know Cat. It’s really...complicated.” 

He quirked a brow, “you know I won’t press if you don’t want me to bugaboo. If it’s too much and you don’t want to talk about it and I won’t pester you. Cat’s honour.” 

She gave him a small smile, “Thanks kitty.” 

He smiled before turning away, assuming that she didn’t want to talk about it. 

But when her voice cut through the silence like a knife he knew this was serious. 

“Ever since becoming the guardian, there are so many responsibilities I have now. I was already packed in my civilian life with all my chores, my extracurricular activities, my friends. And now-“ she chuckled humourlessly “I  _ literally _ have the weight of the world on my shoulders. If I screw up, I could doom Paris. And that’s a lot of pressure.”

“Not to mention Master Fu’s memories are gone because of  _ me _ . Hawkmoth had the miracle box because of  _ me _ . Hawkmoth exposed our team leaving us with  _ no _ allies because I didn’t have the guts to confront Chloe and tell her she couldn’t be Queen Bee anymore. And he almost got our miraculous’” 

tears were falling from her eyes silently, “because of me. Because I got distracted by,” she spat “the guy I liked, who never even gave me the time of day nor  _ acknowledged _ me, all because I saw him sharing ice cream with another girl! I wasn’t careful when I went to the guardian because I was  _ distracted _ . This is all my fault.” She had started sobbing.

She was curling in on herself, and she had never looked so...small. 

Ladybug usually radiated confidence. 

She looked as small as she did that day when she first received her miraculous.

She was pathetic. 

Before she could leave and die from embarrassment, she felt a pair of muscular arms pull her against an equally muscular chest. 

Since when was Cat Noir so jacked?

Like sure, in the Ladybug outfit, it was very fitting and she teased him about it, but it had never really hit her. 

Cat Noir was comforting her. 

And she’d be lying if she wasn’t enjoying it and didn't need it. 

He was comforting her in a way that he wasn't all up in his business nor did he press. He simply _waited_ for her to talk to him. 

It was so much better though. 

Her love life was a mess, her guardianship was a mess, her emotions were a mess. 

Marinette needed stability and if Cat was going to be there for her and give her that then by all means. 

And Cat couldn’t take away her civilian responsibilities. 

And he could only share half of her guardianship since it was bestowed upon her. 

And he couldn’t fix her broken heart, even if Adrien wasn’t with Kagami anymore. 

And not that she was happy that they broke up!! As a matter of fact, Marinette just wanted her crush and her friend to be happy. And if they are when they’re together then by all means. 

And it’s not like she was jealous of the attention Cat gave Kagami. Why would she care? She doesn’t!

Again, she can’t be in love with Cat Noir nor can he fix her broken heart. 

......Could he?

No, she missed her chance with him! The fact that he likes 2 girls doesn’t necessarily mean she’s one of them! 

Besides the complications! She couldn’t do that to him. 

Cat Noir is a giant flirt after all. 

_ Ah but _ , the annoying part of her brain nagged, _he only flirts with you._

But what if...?

Luckily, Cat interrupted her thoughts by burying his nose in her hair, “My lady, it’s going to be okay. I’ll help you whenever you need it. There are some trustworthy miraculous users out there, I’m sure of it. 

We’ll be okay. We’re always okay.”

“I don’t-I don’t know what to do. There’s so much responsibility that I can’t handle.” 

“You can do it Bug. You always come through. If there’s anyone who can pick new and reliable miraculous holders it’s you. If it’s anyone that’s going to find a way to stop Hawkmoth and take back and translate the grimoire, it’s you.” 

Ladybug blushed shyly before looking up at him, “you and me against the world?” 

He gave her a gorgeous grin, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a little cleaner and that everything makes sense so far!
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR THE ANGST I'M A SUCKER FOR CRYING AND COMFORT.


	12. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denial has left the chat
> 
> Cat Noir would be proud of my pun

As Cat looked at Ladybug after comforting her like she was the light of the world or the key to the universe itself, it was only then she noticed the little details. 

She noticed the way the moon reflected off his eyes highlighting their emerald green hues. 

She noticed that he faintly smelled of cologne and Camembert. 

She noticed that he meant every single word he had said to her tonight. 

She noticed how much admiration and affection she held for her partner. 

She noticed how the idea of Adrien ghosted her memory but he was no longer the center of her thoughts.

That center was replaced with an image of Cat Noir. 

With his adorable face, messed up hair, gorgeous eyes and incredible, goofy personality. 

And that was when it hit her like a 500-pound cement block. 

She was falling in love with  _ Cat Noir _ . 

And she was falling  _ hard _ . 

And at that moment, she couldn’t find it in her to care. 

It had been awfully quiet but not quite awkward when Cat Noir tested the waters, “Sooo..”

“So...?” 

“the Akuma said we’re in love with each other.” 

She tensed up. That wasn’t a good sign. 

Regardless, He didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

He couldn’t afford to. 

But his Plagg-brain held a sliver of hope. 

That maybe, just maybe. 

She was in love with him back. 

He didn't know why, he had no reason to think he loved her. But the mere idea lingered in the back of his mind like a sweet melody.

These love akumas are really coming for him. 

Ladybug pursed her lips, “I guess so.” 

Wait. 

She didn’t shut down the idea?

So she  _ really _ was entertaining it?

What?!

This was the part where Ladybug would push him away, or tell him to shut up or reprimand him for flirting with her. 

Yet she did none of those things. 

Was he dreaming? Or was there an Akuma? There was no way this could be real. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

She sighed, “honestly, I’m just comfortable like this. Your company is nice.” 

They sat in comfortable silence which Cat Noir curtly broke when he said, “Love Lifes."

Ladybug huffed, "Yeah, it's tough." 

He tilted her head up to look at him, "you know that guy is an idiot for not acknowledging the feelings of someone as amazing as you.” 

She blushed before suddenly, she shouted in outrage, “stop being so nice to me!” 

He was taken aback, “I beg your pardon?” 

She pushed herself out of his grasp, “How am I supposed to focus when you keep on being...you?” She spluttered. 

_ Oh boy, this was not going well. _

“Being me?” He said with disbelief. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cat Noir was usually a very calm and patient person. 

Yet she was really testing his patience. 

“You...you keep on being kind a-and caring and cute and funny and-d empathetic! And then that Akuma said we were in love with each other!” She was gesturing wildly now “How am I supposed to focus when you’re an adorable blonde-haired cat that’s always there for me and supports me a-and is selfless, a dork, loyal and so much more. How am I supposed to get over the fact that I missed my shot with you, regardless of what an Akuma says?!” 

He raised a finger in confusion, “Wait...what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angry love confessions not even going to lie. 
> 
> "She didn't find it in her to care," psych! It hit her eventually.


	13. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I successfully make all your teeth rot with fluff today. :)
> 
> Cuddles is literally one of the best prompts ever.

She covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed and trying to cover her crimson face but failed miserably. 

“Bugaboo?”

She muttered something unintelligible. 

Slowly, he shifted a little closer to her and when she didn’t object, he shuffled all the way towards her. 

He pulled her closer and when she still didn’t shown any signs of repulsion, they were full on cuddling now. 

He only hoped for more cuddles to come. 

Slowly, he removed her hands away from her face and intertwined his fingers in hers. 

“What was that?” 

She muttered something easier to hear now, “Can you let me die in my embarrassment now?”

He chuckled, “you don’t need to die in embarrassment but I think these paws should handle the romantic stuff and confessions." He stuck out his tongue, trying to lighten the mood.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "That's a low-blow Chaton."

'Call it what you will-” 

She snorted, "Not my fault I'm not a hopeless romantic that's probably watched every single Disney and Rom-com movie ever to exist." She teased.

He raised a finger in protest before it died down as he realized...she's right. He muttered, " _ Meowch _ ." 

_ She's not wrong.  _

She giggled and his head rose instantly. Her laughter was like music to his ears. 

She gave him a questioning gaze, "How do you do that though?"

He quirked his brows, "Do what?"

She blubbered around, "Flirt! And...you used to confess to me, a-and...you're not afraid t-to joke with me a-and you don't mind the mess I can be! I can't even string sentences around the guy that I like, er, liked? I don't know!" She threw her hands up in surrender and it was then he realized, as a civilian, Ladybug probably didn't realize how amazing she was.

He would have to fix that.

He smiled at her, "Because I know you for you. And when you know everything about a person, identities excluded, you find it easier to shout out your love for them, and flirt with them. What can I say? Love is blind."

Ladybug deadpanned, "Oh, so you're quoting Netflix movies now?"

He chuckled and her expression softened, "Thank you _ Minou _ ." He cuddled her closer, completely towering over her body with his. 

He tilted her head to look at him, “Now, What do you mean, ‘you missed your shot with me?’” He asked genuinely confused. 

Deep-down he was desperate. 

Because he needed answers. 

It was literally an Akuma, that if you're in love with someone, she destroys them.

The Akuma had said they were in love with each other! And that was her power! 

She had just practically confessed out of...frustration?

What about Marinette? He still needed to talk to Kagami!

So many things to consider, so many things to think about, to talk to. 

And yet, as if compelled by her gorgeous gaze, he just had to know. 

He needed an answer.

This is the girl who rejected Cat Noir thousands of times.

This was his superhero partner who besides so many things he loved about her, she has flaws. It has taken him time to take her off of the pedestal he had put her on, but he only loved her all the more.

Flaws, qualities, the whole package. No one was perfect. 

But she was perfect for her.

His emotions were a mess right now, he didn’t even know what he wanted. 

He knew he probably didn't want to date right at this moment, because although it was his doing, Kagami opened a fresh wound. 

And this. 

He knew he needed to hear these words with bated breath. 

She twiddled her fingers in a manner which were very similar to someone he knows but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“You like two girls. Your love-life is complicated enough as it is. You’re over me, I know that. You just had a fallout with a girl you really liked, and that akuma probably didn't help! it would be unfair of me to now, out of all times, consider something  _ more _ .”

“My lady, if you don’t mind me asking, why now? Please I-“He paused and shut his eyes tight, “I need to know.” 

Ladybug gave him an almost sad yet lovely smile, “Because my dad always told me 'that the most important thing about the prince you need to look for is someone brave, kind, selfless and protective.'” She looked off wistfully, as Cat started leaning in, “'Who’s always going to be there, by my side.'” 

They were barely centimetres apart now, “my lady I-“ he never got to continue that thought as a blue-haired boy on a pillow was flying across Paris, spraying magical dust on people and bringing their nightmares to life. Just like that, the spell shattered like a mirror, “Oh come on.” Cat shouted out to particularly no one, “We were having a moment here!” 

The terror was written across Ladybug’s eyes. 

“Ladybug? Are you okay? It’s just Sandboy, we’ve defeated him once we can do it again.” 

Ladybug shook her head, fear evident as another expression flickered across her gaze. 

Regret. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no. You don’t understand I can’t-“ 

She could  _ not _ get hit by this Akuma.

Sandboy was wreaking havoc.

She couldn’t see  _ him _ again. 

Now right now. Not ever. 

Her eyes flashed dangerously, “We have to go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo confusion, chaos? Add some little angsty thoughts and fluff and there you go. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize for psyching everyone with the endinggggg. 
> 
> Don't kill me, I promise they'll be happy!


	14. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh oops?
> 
> aight imma head out now

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched the Akuma. 

The city was in absolute chaos. 

Cat Noir only felt all the worse for poor Sandboy who was akumatized. He was just a kid after all. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir followed the Akuma as he taunted “the Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin!” 

“Ugh I hate Hawkmoth” Ladybug muttered. “Can’t even let people have a good night’s sleep. That’s just poor etiquette.” 

“Exactly,” Cat huffed, “I need my beauty sleep. It takes time to look this handsome.” 

_ Especially when you’re a model and you need to look awake.  _

But Ladybug didn’t need to know that last part. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir used their respective weapons to block the dust and surround themselves back to back. 

“We can’t inhale it!” She cried out, “Cover your mouth with your sleeve!” 

“Well, my lady, as long as you admit I’m the man of your dreams.” 

She stayed like this for a few minutes but the longer Cat and Ladybug covered their mouths and blocked the dust the more  _ drained _ they were...pun intended. 

“Now is the time I wish I was a coffee taster.” Ladybug muttered. “We need a plan of attack.”

“I have a plan,” Cat smirked “Attack.” 

With that, he cried out cataclysm and Ladybug caught on. Just as she was about to carefully swing Cat with her yo-yo and propel him towards Sandboy, he took advantage of their momentary planning and shot them both with a first full of dust. 

They coughed out the dust before Ladybug looked absolutely horrified. 

She was staring out into the street and he followed her line of sight to see a figure in white-clad leather figure staring daggers at them. 

“No.” Ladybug’s voice came out in a broken whisper. 

When the figure eventually stepped into light he was more than shocked to see a reflection of himself. He looked like Cat Noir but with white eyes, ears and leather and where his emerald green eyes normally were, was replaced with cold, blue eyes. 

“Ladybug,” he asked, worrying now, “Who is that?” 

She started sobbing and fell to her knees.

“Ladybug?” He was only vaguely aware of the two figures that started to approach him. 

“No, no, no!” She yelled at the figure, “You’re not him! You’re not real and you'll never be real, I won't let it!” 

“Ladybug! Who is that?!” 

She looked up at him with desperation and fear in her eyes, practically begging him to stay with her so that she could know that he’s right here with her, “Chat Blanc.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, I'm sorry but in my defence...drama?
> 
> I promise they'll be happy!
> 
> and I'm sorry this was so short! Tomorrow's is definitely longer.


	15. In Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger...(I'm not sorry :p)
> 
> Captain America references make a comeback?

“What?” He asked with wide eyes. 

“Come here kitty.” Another voice called out to him, causing him and Ladybug to momentarily direct their attention to two figures approaching them. 

He saw Marinette and Kagami side by side. 

“You have to choose now.” They both said monotonously. 

“I...what?” He croaked. “I can’t...I don’t know-“

Marinette then morphed into Ladybug and Kagami into Heartbreaker. 

“You did this to me.” Heartbreaker deadpanned. 

“We’re in love with each other chaton!” Ladybug smiled but it looked so fake, so wrong, so...not genuine. 

It was the opposite of the real Ladybug’s smile. 

It unsettled him entirely. 

Heartbreaker then turned towards this other Ladybug and start attacking her, only this time she succeeded leaving the fake Ladybug severely injured. 

He saw Ladybug’s limp body. “All because you couldn’t choose...you doomed them both.” 

Cat Noir was frozen in place, he couldn’t leave the real Ladybug. 

In the distance, he could barely hear Ladybug cry out for her lucky charm, just as panicked as he was, but it was hard to listen. Like trying to hear something underwater. 

The tears were falling freely now. 

This isn’t real. It wasn’t, it couldn’t be. 

He knew they weren’t invincible. 

But not like this, never like this. 

But...Ladybug was the only destroyed one. 

Marinette wasn’t-

“You let us down because you couldn’t decide.” All three voices haunted him. 

He turned just in time to see Ladybug backing into the wall as Chat Blanc looked at her with something amongst death in his eyes. 

“Marinette. Our love destroyed the world.” He mumbled Over the noise, so only Ladybug could hear it and had Cat not had heightened sense he would have missed it. 

Ladybug locked eyes with him begging for help and starting a silent countdown. She held a strong red and black shield in her hand. 

She didn’t need to say anything yet he knew exactly what she was trying to say. 

They didn't need words to communicate. 

Because they were in sync. 

Always have been, always will be. 

On the mental count of three, Ladybug kneed Chat Blanc and wrapped in her yo-yo, Cat ran towards Ladybug and jumped off the shield which she pushed up propelling him high enough in the air to use his baton as a way to move in the direction of Sandboy and used his cataclysm (which had almost worn out) on the pillow. He destroyed it, catching the kid and using his baton to land to safety. 

Ladybug threw her shield in the air and the red ladybugs destroyed all the nightmares in the nick of time and restored Paris to his gorgeous self. 

When they fist-bumped and murmured “pound it” they realized there was a lot unsaid between them they needed to discuss. 

It was going to be an even  _ longer _ night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL ACCEPT YOUR CRIES OF PAIN NOW I'M SORRY
> 
> So Cat Noir's biggest fear is his own 'careless' behaviour causes someone he loves to get hurt. Especially the women he's in love with.


	16. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh, I thoroughly enjoyed all my self-indulgence this chapter. 
> 
> Mari is having a hard time expressing her emotions and being romantic...just a little bit.
> 
> Ok so I'm sorry these are so short, as I prefer writing longer chapters but they are so closely linked in terms of prompt opportunities so I often have to break them apart.

“Ladybug?” Cat Noir murmured shivering, “We need to talk.” 

She only nodded. She was very shaken. And Cat’s nightmare had only terrified her further, watching a version of herself getting sliced and diced continuously. 

“Our kwami’s are going to detransform soon.” He continued. 

She stayed silent. Her mind was reeling. 

He approached her and when she didn’t resist him, he pulled her closer. 

She _ had _ to know.

And she knew how  _ risky _ this question was, how it could tear down  _ all _ the walls she worked so hard to build.

“Those girls in your nightmare…I remember them. The Heartbreaker victim and Marinette, the girl I once asked you to protect.” She eventually spoke up, “Why was your nightmare involving Marinette, the Heartbreaker victim and I?” She ventured. 

Of course, she knew Kagami and she was Marinette, but he didn’t need to know that…

Cat froze and Ladybug realized she hit a nerve. 

She stuttered out, “I’m sorry I-“ 

“No, no, it’s okay.” He sighed. “It’s just I know you don’t like civilian related stuff that can give me away.” 

Ladybug smiled softly, trying to comfort him although she was obviously as broken as he was. “I think I’ll make an exception just this once. And if it’s getting too personal, I’ll let you know.” 

He pursed his lips, “Aletheia, when she hit me. Those three girls? They were you, Marinette and….and the Heartbreaker victim” 

Ladybug nodded, urging him to continue.

“Aletheia said I...I was in love with two of them but I didn’t love one.” 

Ladybug’s breath hitched.

_ Oh.  _

Oh my. 

He took a deep breath, “The vision showed me that I loved you and...and Marinette. But I didn’t love Heartbreaker.”

Wait. 

This meant Cat Noir knows both Marinette and Kagami on a personal level. They had interacted during her father’s akumatization as well as other instances, but he seemed to really know her. 

And he’s never seen Cat interact with Kagami, and she doesn’t have many friends due to her civilian life. 

“And then the Akuma said I was in love with you and-“ he shuddered “the thought of losing you because of my own fault.” He was crying again, so much trauma in one night. “Because I broke Heartbreaker’s heart, Hawkmoth took advantage of her and hurt you instead. The thought that my carelessness could  _ hurt  _ you or  _ kill  _ you, it's too much to bear.”

Wait. 

That means that-

“I’m so sorry Ladybug.” 

_ Cat Noir _ is Adrien Agreste. 

_ Adrien Agreste _ is Cat Noir. 

_ Oh boy.  _

And that meant that Adrien Agreste was  _ in love _ with Marinette Dupain-Cheng  _ and  _ Ladybug.

She had fallen for him twice, and he had fallen for her twice. 

And it was such a comforting feeling. 

“Don’t cry Minou.” She wiped away his tears. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving, I’m not going anywhere. And any girl is lucky to have someone as loyal, kind, funny sweet, strong, good-willed and able to put up with my crazy attitude, like you. You’re amazing, you know that?” 

He blushed, face still tear-stained, “Thanks Bugaboo.” 

This was the moment Marinette thought about everyone she loved in her life. 

She was in love with Cat Noir and Adrien Agreste. 

And they were the same person. 

She had tried with Luka, he was just so sweet. But she couldn’t connect with him the way she had with Adrien or Cat Noir. She realized they’d be better off as friends.

And Cat Noir? He had been with her every step of the way. She got to see the real side of Adrien he always had to hide. He brought out the best in her. 

And she couldn’t have been more thankful. 

He blinked. They were facing each other now, while he leaned in closer. Her hands rested on his chest, and she heard his heart beating erratically. 

“Cat, your heart is beating so fast.” She shut her eyes tightly, afraid of what was to come. 

She immediately felt his presence leave hers and he murmured, “Sorry.” 

Before her brain could catch up with her actions, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his before he lifted her up and deepened the kiss. 

They eventually pulled away and their miraculous’ both beeped. 

“Close your eyes.” She murmured before this time, he softly pressed his lips against hers, not as desperate as their first kiss, a lot softer. 

Because she didn’t count any of those other kisses. 

This was the first kiss that they  _ both _ remembered, and that they  _ both _ wanted. 

_ Yeah, I’m not falling in love with Cat Noir my butt. _

She didn’t want anything to ruin this moment. 

All that mattered was that they were together. 

They destransformed halfway through their kissing session, and they were both enlightened by the skin on skin contact, feeling the area where their masks would have been, and enjoying every moment they had together. 

As their kwami’s grabbed their own food and snacked, they pulled away due to their need to breathe, eyes still closed. 

“Woah.” He murmured as he pulled away. 

“Woah.” She echoed, licking her lips. 

“That was-“ 

“Amazing.” She giggled, feeling his skin heat up with a blush and knew hers was the same way. 

“My lady,” he blindly purred in her ear as he moved one hand to her waist and the other to cup her cheeks. He bent down and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her once more deeply.

This was a feeling she would never forget, one she would never get sick of. 

She loved him.  _ All _ of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it happened and I've had it playing in my head for soooo long so I'm so glad I got to write.
> 
> Enjoy their happiness...while it lasts
> 
> And oops, my heart went one sided-reveal, Adrien will continue to be oblivious for a little while longer...I'm sOrRy
> 
> Tiktok references are immaculate.


	17. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgence because um...you'll see

“We really need to talk about this.” Cat murmured, both of their eyes still closed. 

She hummed in agreement. 

Ladybug shivered. Being cold at night was a common side effect of her miraculous. 

“Bug, if you’re cold all you have to do is ask.” 

She heard rustling and before she knew it, she felt Cat Noir, er, Adrien reaching out to her and placing a piece of soft material in her hands. 

She turned around and looked at it to see a navy blue hoodie in her arms with a little Agreste Brand Logo sewed at the bottom. It was small enough that most people would miss, but Marinette had an observant eye and caught it. She immediately put the hoodie that Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir gave to her. 

She hugged herself in the hoodie. “It’s very warm. Thank you Adr-kitty.” She felt for his face and planted a kiss on his cheeks. 

How had she not fallen for him sooner? He was generous and kind. And with every passing minute, she fell more and more in love with him. 

Although they had had the chance to reveal their identities to each other, for Marinette to have the sweet, sweet confirmation of his identity, they both trusted each other too much to do so.

“Plagg, Tikki? Are you guys ready.” 

“Yup. And may I just say,  _ about time _ .” 

“Plagg!” Marinette, Adrien and Tikki cried out.

They both retransformed and Cat Noir pulled her closer to kiss her again while she tangled her fingers in his golden locks. 

When they eventually broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other, Marinette couldn’t believe how she hadn’t realized it sooner. 

“Now my lady,” he whispered, “You want to tell me why I saw a Snow White version of myself as your nightmare?”

Ladybug immediately tensed up and he was worried that he had screwed up. 

“Ladybug I’m sorry I-“ 

She squeezed his hand, “No, no it’s okay.” She took a deep breath, “Now, I don’t know what happened and I can’t tell you all of it because of identities, but it has something to do with Bunnix and the future.” 

He nodded his head urging her to continue.

“You...you were akumatized. Into Chat Blanc. And-“ She whimpered, “I was sent to the future to capture his akuma and restore Paris from its absolute state of destruction-that was his power. Ultimate destruction” 

She froze, “In the future, Chat Blanc murdered everyone in Paris including the Ladybug from that timeline and Hawkmoth. He had said, ‘our love did this to the world’”

He dropped his hands to his sides in absolute shock.

“What else did he say?” 

“What?” 

“What else?” 

“M-my name.” The following silence was deafening. She tried to salvage it by gesturing wildly, “But it’s okay! I’ve stopped it from happening, okay? It can’t happen.”

“‘O-Our love did this to the world’?” He whimpered, “No wonder you never gave me a chance.” He murmured. 

He looked at himself in disgust, “I’m a monster.” 

He was shaking now and Ladybug held him close, “Hey, hey, Chaton look at me, look at me.”

“I killed you!” He spat and her eyes widened as she tumbled back in alarm and it only terrified him further. “And Paris, and Hawkmoth! I did that!”

He was crying once again and they both fell to the ground, she enveloped him in a hug. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, kitty. I promise. I promise I’ll never let it happen okay? I’m in love with you Minou. I won’t let it happen.”

“But I killed you.” He croaked.

“Not right now you didn’t. You never will. It will never be your fault.”

He was trying to listen, he really was, but his focus was elsewhere. 

This was so like him. Ladybug tells him about  _ her _ nightmare and he makes it all about him.  _ Typical. _

He could never do anything right, could he?

He only ever screwed up.

He was just destruction, and that’s all he could ever be. 

Ladybug’s promise echoed in his head. 

It was only when he heard Ladybug screech, “Cat watch out!” That he noticed the purple and black butterfly, mere inches away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I'LL BE ACCEPTING COMPLAINTS AND TOMATOES
> 
> In my defence...it will come into play.
> 
> Today's chapter was short (but destructive, I'm sorry!) but tomorrows is much longer.
> 
> THE CLIFFHANGER IS EVIL I KNOW I'M SORRY


	18. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today there are a lot of much-needed talks between people, I hope it's satisfactory
> 
> Also in terms of my cliffhanger yesterday...y'all thought!

Cat Noir just froze as Ladybug jumped into action. He fell to the ground just as she captured the akuma and deakumatized it before it could touch him.

That was a close call. Way _too_ close.

Cat gaped and his mouth opened and closed like that of a fish before he smashed Ladybug’s lips against his. 

God, he was thankful he could do that anytime he wanted now. 

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss but he was going through a whirlwind of emotions. The way she kissed him was desperate and relieved as if she was converting her gratefulness that he was  _ okay _ and not akumatized, even if he wasn’t. 

He broke apart quickly and with a sudden urgency, he said, “I-I’ve got to go. It’s been a long night.”

Her eyes were completely laced with concern and she regarded him with watching eyes as if trying to predict how he was feeling or what she could do to help or what his next action was. 

She certainly hadn’t expected  _ this _ reaction to his almost akumatization and her swearing she’d never let him become the very thing he almost had.

She stood by her promise though and it only left him more panicked that he had almost brought her nightmare to life, simply because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. 

“Cat?’ She called out exhausted, just as he left the Eiffel Tower and returned home. 

This night had gone on  _ long _ enough.

* * *

When Marinette was in the school the next day, her thoughts were consumed with Cat Noir.

She was wearing his hoodie. 

But he was overly consumed with his own thoughts to notice, although she had caught him staring at her a few times. 

Saying she was worried about him was an understatement. 

She was purely  _ terrified _ of the close call for the superheroes of Paris.

Well, at least now, she could keep an eye on him all day. 

Adrien looked very, very down. Even in gym class, which was one of Adrien’s strongest classes he looked very....dejected. And they were playing basketball, which he was amazing at. 

How hadn’t she noticed it sooner? 

“Girl, what is up with you?” Alya shook Marinette out of her thoughts, “You’ve been distracted all day!”

“Mari, I hate gym class, and even I’m more involved in it today than you.” Angela pointed out. 

Alya followed her line of vision to see her staring directly on an Adrien Agreste in a gym uniform currently playing basketball. 

“Oh,” Alya pointed out, “did something happen between you two? He just broke up with Kagami recently, could be why he’s so down.”

Marinette acted surprised, “oh really?”

Someone else she needed to talk to today. 

“Yeah, totally out of the blue too. Nino couldn’t get anything else out of him.”

Marinette sighed, “I need to talk to him.” 

Angela snorted, “yeah if you aren’t busy ogling him in his gym clothes.” 

As if she hadn’t noticed that Cat Noir was unbelievably hot, the fact that he was a model just fortified the truth. 

Marinette blushed furiously, “Shut up.”

She needed to cheer him up. 

Besides, if they were going to reveal their identities they were going to do it in a fun way. 

* * *

When everyone retreated to the locker rooms signalling the end of class, Marinette ran over to Adrien just before he entered the locker room. “Adrien?” 

Adrien jumped at the sound of her voice, “M-Marinette?! W-what’s up?” 

Marinette had to stifle her giggles at his flustered state. He was adorable. “are you okay?” 

He never called her out on her ridiculous stuttering mess of a self, so why would she call him out? 

He gave her a smile. “Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

A  _ model _ smile. 

Marinette crinkled her nose and pointed a finger at him, “you’re lying.” 

He gaped, “How did you-“ 

She shrugged, “I know you well enough to know when you’re giving someone one of your model smiles.” 

He smiled softly, “Model smiles?”

She nodded, “it’s not genuine. You put it on not to make anyone feel bad.” She flushed, “It’s something I admire about you.”

Oh no. 

_ Oh no. _

He had... _ something _ with Ladybug right now, that they needed to talk about. 

But Marinette was just so adorable and he was stuck, having a difficult time choosing. 

He needed to clear his mind. 

“Thanks, Mari. You’re amazing, you know that.” 

“Anything for a...a friend.” She cleared her throat, “Anyways, if you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you, the least I could do is distract you. We were thinking of going swimming this weekend. Alya, Nino, me and hopefully, you. What do you think?” 

She gave him one of her signature Marinette smiles and he realized that was why he was in love with her. 

Right? Was he? He had never heard her so...bold around him before. But somehow, it seemed familiar. 

He smiled, "I’ll check with Nathalie, but yeah! That would be great. Thanks, Mari.” 

That was when he looked her up and down and realized she was wearing a blue hoodie. 

That’s funny, he had just lent Ladybug a hoodie like that yesterday-

Wait. 

He looked down to the bottom right corner, where just barely visible, the Agreste brand label was engraved. 

“Say Marinette, where did you get that hoodie from? I swear I’ve seen it somewhere.” 

Could it be...?

No, Marinette loved Luka. Didn’t she? 

He was a fool to be in love with someone who doesn’t like him back. How was it even possible? He didn’t know. He just had a habit of falling in love with people he couldn’t have. 

But that still doesn’t stop him from loving them anyways...

“Oh. A very amazing friend of mine gave it to me.” She twirled to showcase the hoodie. “He’s such a gentleman, I care about him quite a bit.” 

Before Adrien could respond, Marinette held out her phone and mouthed “one second” before answering it and turning around. Once she hung up, she said, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. My parents need help at the bakery. I’ll catch you later... _ kitty _ !” She called out as she had already started running towards the girls' locker room. 

Did she say...kitty? He probably imagined that part. Right?

He hadn’t slept a wink last night so maybe he was just sleep-deprived? 

Well, no time to think about that. He hadn’t talked to Kagami yet and he had fencing in 10 minutes.

* * *

When Marinette was on her way out of school, she was met with the face of Kagami who was entering. 

_ Perfect _ , she thought, _ I really didn’t want to have to track her down.  _

“Hi, Kagami. I heard about you and Adrien. I’m really sorry, is there anything I can do?” 

The more Marinette thought about it, the more she realized, Adrien dumped Kagami...for her. And not only did Kagami probably realize that it made this conversation all the more awkward as they were good friends. 

Kagami was fierce and such an amazing friend that naturally she wanted to comfort her as much as Adrien. 

“You can’t give me closure.” She gave Marinette a watery smile, “We’re staying friends. In a way, I’m glad it didn’t work. He didn’t lead me on and at least he was kind enough to tell me the truth. I am forever grateful for that.” 

Marinette scooped her friend up in a hug. “How can I help? We could hang out soon and have an all-out crying session with ice cream, and pastries and anything that you could possibly want that your mother doesn’t let you have.” 

Kagami snorted, “As wonderful as that sounds, I think you’re going to be preoccupied pretty soon.” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion, ”What? Why?” 

Kagami took a deep breath, “because I’m pretty sure Adrien is in love with you.” 

That hit Marinette in the gut. 

Because although she knew this, it was still so very real to hear it come from someone else. 

It was crazy. 

“I...what?” She croaked. 

“He’s in love with you.” She repeated the phrase like it was the simplest thing in the world. She then gave Marinette a smile, “And I think you two are going to be great together.” 

This time, Kagami initiated the hug with a shocked Marinette. 

“Don’t ask so surprised.” She snorted. 

Marinette closed her gaping mouth and smiled at Kagami, “Kagami I am so lucky we’re friends.” Marinette’s eyes widened excitement and Kagami recognized this look as her I-have-an-idea face. “And there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” 

“Yes.” Marinette nodded in confirmation, “His name is Luka.” 

* * *

“Kagami?” Adrien said as soon as fencing practice started, “we need to talk.” 

She nodded her head slowly, “I agree.”

“I’m so sorry. I should have been a lot more sensitive and I am so fortunate to have you as a friend and I really hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship and-“ 

“Shhhh.” 

“And I....wait, what?” 

“It’s okay. I didn’t understand before but, I do now. Thank you, Adrien, for not leading me on. I’m honoured to be your friend. Marinette is lucky to have you.” 

Adrien blushed furiously at that, “Marinette? Marinette is-“ 

“Say ‘just a friend’ and I will punch you in the face.” 

Adrien only blushed harder at that. “Thank you, Kagami, for understanding. You deserve someone that loves you entirely. I should have been more empathetic and caring towards you I was just in a really weird headspace, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” 

“It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes. The only thing I’m worried about is how we’re going to explain this to my parents.”

Adrien winced at that, “I hadn’t even thought of that. We could still do public appearances together as we’ll have to, we just won’t confirm the rumours.” 

Kagami nodded in agreement, “Yes that should work. Our parents weren’t aware of our relationship in the first place, suspecting maybe but not confirmed.” 

Adrien shrugged, “no harm, no foul.” 

They stood in awkward yet comfortable silence before Kagami broke the ice. 

“I have to get home. Go get your girl, Adrien.” 

That’s the thing, which girl was he going to pick? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something you should know about me: I'm a sucker for pool dates
> 
> I hope this chapter starts to make up for the last one lol.
> 
> I hate akumatized main characters


	19. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of messy but: 
> 
> a) all the text for this chapter originally got deleted and I couldn't recover it or retrieve the past history of it and I had to retype this from memory
> 
> b) I had to rewrite this half-awake half-asleep 
> 
> so without further ado...enjoy the final rock in the road and hot-mess Adrien Agreste

When Marinette got the text that Adrien could go swimming with them, she was ecstatic!

.....Until she realized she actually had to plan an outing, hence the frantic texts to Alya and Nino.

When Alya found out her plan, she was more than excited to join in.

So here they were, going to the pool.

For her kitty, she would do this. He would be happy, she would happy and everything would be...okay.

She could do this.

* * *

When Marinette walked into the pool that day, he had no idea what to expect.

He appreciated the distraction.

But what he _hadn’t_ thought would be the distraction was Marinette herself.

she looked _adorable_. And she was wearing his colours! She like Cat Noir!

Which he knew since Weredad but it was amazing that she was still so supportive of him.

She was wearing a black scoop top with little green cats across. She wore a high-waisted black bottom with a green outline and little green paw prints in the corner. She wore a green sarong wrap with black paw prints all over. Her hair was out, only adding to the ensemble.

Had Adrien died and gone to heaven?

Then, Marinette looked at him and gave him an absolutely brilliant smile and completed the look. That was when he almost passed out. “Hey Adrien!”

“Um, I, uh, H-Hey Marinette.”

“Are you okay?” She asked, eyes full of concern. “You look a little...dizzy.”

Was it _hot_ in here? It felt hot in here.

“I-I’m uh-“ he cleared his throat, “I’m fine. Cool. Totally okay. Great, great, great. Never been better.”

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ He mentally beat himself up. _What’s with the word vomit?_

“Okayyy then, come on!” Marinette grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the water.

If this was going to distract him from the crazy things going through his mind right now then so be it.

Marinette just had an attitude today that seemed so...similar.

Marinette maybe a klutz and sometimes lets her emotions cause her plans to backfire, but she had the biggest heart he has ever seen. She was gorgeous (if his blush was anything to go by,) brave, determined, resourceful, strong, caring, creative and so much more, he could go on forever.

He was consumed with his plaguing thoughts once more.

What was it Chat Blanc had said again?

And why was Marinette always morphing into Ladybug in his visions like Kagami did into Heartbreaker? Almost like an alter-ego besides MultiMouse-

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts when what felt like thousands of rain drops crashed on his head. He was soaked.

And that was when he noticed the giggling Marinette that had just splashed him.

He had been adjusting to the water when she full-on soaked him. Cat’s hate water.

_Oh_ , he smirked, _it was so on_.

Marinette and Adrien frantically splashed each other, Adrien going as far as to say “I am a water bender!” Which erupted in many cute giggles from Marinette.

“Adrien! I’m cold now!” She whined but the smile she tried to hide gave her away.

With a smug expression, he slung his arms around her neck, pulling her close from behind, resting his head on her head.

Just so she wasn’t cold! That was the only reason! He definitely didn’t enjoy her warmth against his body!

She blushed, highlighting each and every single one of her freckles. “Better?” He asked smugly.

Although her blush was still on her face, she gave him the most steadfast and determined expression he swears he had seen thousands of times before. “Don’t get too cocky now Sunshine. I was destroying you?”

He stifled a laugh, “Sunshine?”

She snorted, “Would you prefer Golden boy?”

He pouted, “Sunshine’s better.”

Eventually, Alya and Nino joined in trying to gain the element of surprise and causing Marinette and Adrien to jerk away from each other.before they knew it, everyone was soaked to the bone and practically choking on chlorine.

When the splashing came to a stop, Nino and Alya looked to each other before with simultaneous grins they cried out, “Chicken fight!”

Immediately, Nino dove under water and emerged with Alya perched on his shoulders.

Adrien and Marinette blushed before, with her permission, he dove under the water too, and lifted Marinette up on his shoulders.

Alya and Marinette were hashing it out while Adrien and Nino stood their ground.

Alya was currently overpowering Marinette.

“You got this babe!” Nino called out.

“Easier said than done.” Alya retorted.

“You got this Mari, take her down!” Adrien cheered.

“What was that sunshine?” Alya taunted.

“Have you ever fought Alya?” Marinette snorted.

When Alya almost completely overpowered Marinette, she used her full Ladybug strength and fought back leaning forward and pushing Alya into the water bringing Nino down with her.

.....until she followed suite, tumbling into the water and accidentally tackling Adrien with her.

It was a tangle of limbs, but when everyone made it up for air, Marinette was resting her hands on Adrien’s very bare, very muscular chest while he hands were holding the curves of her waist. They were both blushing furiously while Nino and Alya who had ended up okay (Gee, how did that happen?) held back their snickers. The electric shock she felt from his skin on hers was like no other.

It seemed to just be those two in that moment.

It was perfect.

Or it was.

Because Hawkmoth couldn’t give a girl a break.

“Akuma!” Someone cried out, as a fountain of water in the form of a fist knocked down the doors.

The Akuma was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes in a...blue water bending outfit mixed with that outfit of...Aisha from the Winx? She wore a blue water-bending vest on turquoise ruffly pants, pink fingerless gloves and dark grey high knee boots. It was pretty atrocious if you asked Adrien and Marinette would back him up on that.

_That’s it_. Marinette thought.

It’s one thing to attack civilians but it’s another thing to ruin a very angry, mentally exhausted, teenage super-heroine’s perfect moment with the guy of her dreams.

When she met Hawkmoth, she was going to smack him upside the head, just for this.

Naturally, Marinette made this promise as the Akuma attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that an iconic rain scene would be Ladybug giving Adrien's umbrella to Cat Noir or something desperate but then the reveal would come too soon and I thought it was a give-in so I decided to do something different for rain...pool dates!
> 
> I, 100% am a sucker for pool dates/reveals/akumas.
> 
> In my defence....it's Hawkmoth's fault for ruining the moment take it up with him.
> 
> You guys asked for Winx references, so I gave you Winx references.


	20. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so turns out, the last chapter deleted a little fluffy section I had added so I would recommend reading yesterday's chapter again.
> 
> I know it's LadyNoir July but I couldn't refrain from adding some Marichat in as well.

"So Stinky Sock, which ship is your favourite. Ladynoir or Adrienette." Tikki said as she and Plagg socialized in the lockers.

"Ew, I don't like that mushy stuff." He murmured, "Besides, Marichat for life."

"What was that?" Tikki smirked, which was a very off-putting look on her.

"Ughhhhh" Thankfully, Plagg was saved by the sounds of screams and what sounded like...waves crashing outside.

"Well, I should go. My chosen is going to need me."

"Hold up Sugarcube, I have a bet for you."

"Not now Plagg!"

"If they reveal their identities in the next week, you have to eat cheese for two weeks."

"And if I win?"

"I'll stop calling you Sugarcube."

"Deal. I should go. Do you think they're okay?"

"Pigtails and Loverboy are resourceful." The sound of quickening footsteps towards the locker they were in signalled Adrien, "Besides, we're about to find out."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien scrambled away from each other, just as a giant wave crashed, splitting them up. 

Adrien was heading towards the change rooms, probably to transform. Good. 

Ironically, Marinette was not as fortunate. 

She was stuck with an Alya and Nino scrambling under the colossal masses of water. 

When Marinette’s head eventually reached the surface and the water died down. The Akuma was gone. Alya and Nino ran outside as they frantically called out for her. 

_They must think I’m still in the water,_ she thought. 

She felt bad worrying them, but this was also her chance to escape. 

Marinette dove underwater and out of their line of sight and swam towards the locker rooms unnoticed. Just as she was about to open the doors to the change room, a giant fist of water came crashing down in her direction and the screams of a familiar voice called out, “Marinette!”

Due to her reflexes, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. 

_Wait_. Why wasn’t Marinette unconscious floating in the water? 

That was when she saw the knocked out Cat Noir floating next to her underwater. 

He took the hit for _her_. 

Marinette swam towards him and clutched his bell. 

Where was his stupid baton?! 

She noticed the water levels were starting to die down which means the Akuma must be travelling elsewhere but they were still incredibly high. 

She saw the baton farther away and Cat was slowly losing oxygen. Bubbles were escaping his lips. 

She lunged for the baton with Cat in one hand but practically dragging him, as without her suit she was much weaker. As soon as she made contact with it, she wrapped her fingers around it and pressed the paw print button.

Immediately, she pulled Cat closer to her as they shot up out of all the remaining masses of water. 

She landed on the pool floor rather gracefully, and with no Akuma insight, she started coughing up any chlorine she had unpleasantly swallowed. 

But Cat wasn’t moving. 

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Marinette cried as she ran towards his limp body. She pressed her ear to his heart, his pulse was decreasing rapidly. 

Marinette wasn’t a doctor!! She didn’t know what to do! 

CPR. They had taken a health course because of akumas! 

Marinette frantically crashed her lips against his. She breathed into his mouth. One. Two. Three. Then she pressed on his chest. 

She breathed into his mouth once more. One. Two. Three. She applied pressure to his chest again. Still nothing. 

“C’mon Plagg. J-Just pull through.” She was crying now. She kissed him this time, desperately, loving, needing; much like she had the night before. 

She applied pressure on his chest once again. When he lay there unmoving still, she kept on sobbing. Sobbing over his body. “Kitty, I-I need you. Paris needs you. It’s Ladybug and Cat Noir. You and me against the world.” She cried. “I’m in love with you Adrien Agreste. Cat Noir. I always have been.” She whispered. 

Suddenly, Cat’s body lurched forward and he started coughing up water, causing Marinette to lurch away in surprise. 

“Princess?” A voice croaked out. 

Marinette flicked her eyes up to meet his and she saw emerald green eyes slowly flicker open. 

“Chaton! You’re okay! Oh my gosh, you’re _okay_!” She embraced him tightly before pulling him by his bell and pressing her lips to his leaving him thoroughly confused for a second, before he deepened the kiss, no doubts crossing his mind again. 

“You know,” he chuckled, “I just had an enlightening case of déjà vu.” 

She quirked a brow, “Oh?” 

“Yeah.” He grinned, “A lot of things about you remind me of a certain someone. Care to elaborate?” 

Marinette pressed a finger to her lips and blinked innocently as if in thought, “Hm, I have no idea what you’re talking about, kitty. I think you have a case of Seaweed Brain still.” 

“That maybe Wise Girl, but I think you know what I’m talking about.” He chuckled, “So tell me princess, are you Ladybug? Because that kiss seemed awfully familiar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last heartbreaking moment, just fluff from here on out. 
> 
> I like the idea of opening with a little kwami banter because this probably happened. You and me both Plagg, you and me both.


	21. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

Marinette hummed, biting back the exhilarating feeling coursing through her. “Well, that depends. what makes you say that Chaton?” 

He smirked, “you have my hoodie, which may I say looks _ravishing_ on you. And you called me kitty and chaton. And in my visions, you always morph into Ladybug. And your nightmare. He said Marinette.” They both winced at the memory, but he carried on anyway. 

“As well as the thousands of other things that make so much sense now. And, that whole confession a few seconds ago, and I have very flattered.” He waggled his eyebrows and she bopped him on the nose although they were both blushing. 

“And those lips,” he rubbed the area surrounding her lips with a claw, “Well, they taste like cinnamon and sugar. I’d know those lips and your bluebell eyes anywhere.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “You know kitty if you wanted a kiss all you had to was ask.” 

His eyes sparkled with mirth and he had a huge smirk on his face. “Well, how about it my lady?” 

She rested one hand on his chest and the other on m before carefully pressing her lips on his. 

This kiss meant so much more. It was their first kiss knowing both sides of the story. It was their first kiss where they had both revealed their identities. 

And they had never been happier in their lives. 

This kiss was soft and sweet and lacking the desperation in her last kiss. No, this kiss was everything they had wanted it to be. What they were using to pour their emotions out to everyone. 

This kiss was the only first kiss Marinette would really consider. 

She pulled him by the collar, deepening the kiss as he held her by the waist pressing her against him. 

The warm skin he felt when he held her made him feel giddy. She was just so  _ warm _ . 

He explored her mouth causing her to squeal in delight. She straddled his hips and tangled her fingers in his golden blonde hair whilst he cupped her face, pulling her as close as possible. 

He didn’t want to ever let her go. 

It was only after a few minutes of full-on making out, that they broke apart, their need to breathe separating them. 

She puffed, “You know, we still have to defeat the Akuma.” 

Cat Noir parted, “yeah but, Paris can wait for 10 minutes can’t they?”

“Five minutes so Tikki doesn’t kill me later?” 

“Deal.” With that, he flipped her so that he was the one straddling her hips and he pressed his lips against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair 

If Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up a little  _ later _ than 5 minutes for the Akuma, Cat Noir would still come to the conclusion of, “Totally worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at writing kiss scenes oops


	22. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late!! Busy day :) Anyways, enjoy.

Adrien was dazed. 

Loving every moment of his life, but dazed. 

Because  _ Marinette _ was kissing him. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _ kissing _ him.

_ Ladybug  _ was kissing him. Cat Noir. Adrien Agreste. She was kissing him.

Everything made sense now. His vision, the akumas, the nicknames. It all came together like puzzle pieces in his head.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the distant screams, Cat Noir would have laid on the floor, making out with his princess, his lady, for eternity. 

Eventually, Cat swopped her up, and carried her princess-style to the change rooms so she could transform. 

Princess Style for the princess, he chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he regarded her dishevelled state. Her lips were swollen from kissing her and her had fallen out so her gorgeous locks splayed across her shoulders. She had a wistful look on her eyes.

He blushed, realizing that he was the one that left her looking like this. 

Then he blushed further once he realized he was carrying the gorgeous love of his life, who was in a bikini. 

Oh boy. 

“You know,” She hummed, “Alya is going to kill me when she finds out we kissed without her.”

Cat grinned, “Guess we’ll just have to kiss in front of her.”

She flicked his bell, “That shouldn’t be too difficult.”

He gulped and she walked her fingers up and down his chest, causing their breath to hitch. She hummed again, “I don’t know what look I prefer on you. Skin-tight leather, skin-tight ladybugs, Greek toga,  _ shirtless. _ ”

Okay, so. He was screwed. He rubbed the back of his neck with one arm, which is something he did when he was nervous.

Because her entire expression and person right now was making him nervous.

“Guh-“

Oh my gosh, he couldn’t speak. 

They reached the change rooms before Cat Noir could embarrass himself further although he was tomato red.

But Marinette was on a roll, and she couldn’t give him 5 minutes of peace from her…her…her being her glorious self! 

As he put her down she smirked, “What kitty? Cat got your tongue.”

He froze. It was his time to shine. I could work with this.

Mustering his Cat Noir bravado, “Well,” in a low and sultry voice, “This cat had yours,” he breathed in her ear, “my lady.”

Marinette flushed crimson and he had to bite back a laugh. She yelled, “Couldn’t let me have that for 5 seconds could you? And you need to…stop being so-“ She gestured wildly and spoke just as frantically, “so hot! It’s not fair!” She pouted. 

His smirk got even bigger, “So,”

She froze realizing what she said. He continued, “princess, you think I’m hot.”

She spluttered, “Like it was a secret! Tikki!” She called out, ready to sprint away and save herself from further embarrassment. 

But she didn’t have mercy on him last time so neither did he.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, “Well, I think you’re hot too.”

The blush that had started to fade instantly reappeared. 

She then tore her wrist away, sprinting to a locker and muttering to herself. With his hearing he could hear her muttering, “He’s so smug about this isn’t he, that gorgeous alley cat. I’m gonna get him for this.” Causing him to cackle out loud. 

“Tikki, you can come out now.” The little red swami zipped out.

“Oh. He knows?” Tikki smiled.

Marinette smiled, “Yup.”

“Drat, ok fine, you win Plagg! Can’t say I’m not happy. Marichat is sailing Plagg! Be proud!”

The pair looked to each other in confusion before they both blabbered out:

“Wait…what?-“ 

“You owe Plagg-“

“Marichat is-“

Tikki ignored them both and turned to Adrien, “Never mind that, I’ll explain later. In the meantime, I’m so happy for you two! Now, go be Ladybug, we’ll chat later.”

“Right,” Marinette said, “Tikki, spots on!”

After a bright pink light, Ladybug stood before him. 

It was only then he had a huge realization that this was  _ real. _ Marinette was Ladybug, his heart wasn’t torn in two, and they could be happy. 

And honestly, he couldn’t imagine anyone else being Ladybug. How hadn’t he noticed sooner. 

He picked Ladybug up and spun her around, feeling like proclaiming to everyone in the universe just how much he loved her.

She giggled as he planted a soft and mind-blowing kiss on her lips. If they kept this up, they were never going to defeat the akuma.

When Ladybug and Cat Noir can face to face with the Akuma, they were quite overwhelmed. 

Particularly because she was crying out, “my name is Atlantica! And I will turn Paris into the new Atlantis, and return it to it’s former glory.” 

Cat immediately leapt into action, “Alright Aquagirl, haven’t you heard? Paris is closed today.” 

Ladybug quipped, “I heard it’s the dry season.” 

“Besides, Cat’s hate water.” 

The Akuma growled, “well then, you’ll hate this.” 

She immediately sent a wave of water crashing down on the spot where the two had been mere moments before. 

“Do you think we should have used our power ups?” 

“I don’t think so. I can see the Akuma object from here. The necklace!” 

Cat was right. It couldn’t be in her clothes and that was the only item on her. She was hiding anything nor were any of her first closed. It had to be it. 

The problem was keeping her in place. 

Before Ladybug and Cat Noir could react however, Atlantica created an octopus form of water around her, and used the water octopus arms to hit Cat and Ladybug, sending them both flying backwards against a wall. 

They lay there flat on their backs for a few seconds because, they needed a chiropractor. 

“You know, for water, that hurts.” Cat groaned. 

Ladybug tried to crack her back, “I  _ really  _ wish I was a water bender right now.” 

Cat shrugged, “Honestly, we’ve seen it all. I’m not even surprised at this point.” 

“Never say never.” Atlantica tsked. 

“Oh boy.” Cat Noir muttered, seeing the giant water rope she had headed their way, “We can’t block that.” 

Ladybug ducked to the side, “Then this calls for my Lucky Charm!” 

Meanwhile, Cat Noir taunted, “C’mon Mean queen of chlorine, your aim is going to have to be more  _ s-pacific _ than that!”

Ladybug almost crumpled against the weight of a giant metal can that landed in her arms, “Wow, Tikki must want us to finish dealing with this Akuma because this is super straight forward.” Ladybug rubbed the canister label that read ‘Liquid Nitrogen.’ 

Cat Noir nodded catching on, “Well then,  _ Water _ you waiting for Ladybug?” 

She glared at him and he only snickered, “C’mon, you know my puns are the  _ dam _ best!” 

That was what he said before the Akuma grabbed him by the legs with water, “Uh oh.” The akuma wavered him around in the air before throwing into (thankfully) a pool of deep enough water, “dam.” 

Ladybug was currently dodging water spikes and blocking them with her yo-yo. 

When Cat got up he dusted himself off, “Okay, I  _ currently _ would love to  _ snow _ her the  _ waves _ of Ladybug and Cat Noir!” 

“ _ Beach _ of us will get a turn to get her, I promise!” Ladybug grinned. “And 3 for 3? Really?” 

“The pun!” Cat Noir said like a kid on Christmas, ignoring that last part. 

Cat directed the akumas attention to him, “I think we’ve got a  _ fishue _ we need to work out.”

Slowly, Ladybug got just a little closer to her body and made sure she was in the pool frame itself. Cat was luring her in perfectly. 

“Atlantica, you’re ruining the flow of Paris. It’s time we take you down stream. Now Ladybug!” 

Ladybug opened the Liquid Nitrogen and emptied it all into the pool and on the from of Atlantica, who’s feet and arms turn to water everyone she uses it. 

She was frozen solid, but not for long. Carefully, Cat cried out cataclysm and destroyed the necklace. 

She deakumatized the Akuma and Ladybug cried out, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Throwing the canister in the air. All the  _ damage _ was restored...pun intended. 

“What...what happened?” The girl asked. 

Ladybug helped her up, “you were akumatized now, but it’s okay! Everything is okay.” 

“What happened?” Cat asked. 

“The...the kids make fun of me for being obsessed with DC. I-I just wanted to prove that it was cool.” The girl explained. 

“What’s your name?” Ladybug asked.

“Liberty.” 

“Well, Liberty. Cat Noir and I think superheroes are super cool! Especially DC. You should be afraid to express yourself. If you like something, then you shouldn’t be afraid to talk about it!” 

Liberty looked up at them hopefully, “Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

They returned Liberty home before returning to the pool. 

After all, they still had to deal with a very inquisitive Alya and Nino. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for flirting? No? TOO BAD *throws in fluff and smut*


	23. Chin Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SELF-INDULGENCE IN THIS FIC IS INSANE

“Basically, during the Akuma attack, you guys got trapped together in the locker rooms. And Marinette confessed.” Alya said clarifying. 

“And you guys had a long talk about your relationship,” Nino added. 

“And you both realized you’re perfect for each other.” Alya finished. “And that Adrien feels the same way.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before looking at their friends. 

“Yup.”

“Basically.”

Alya grinned wildly, “Well, it’s about the time Mr. Oblivious.”

“Alya!” Marinette cried out. 

“Seriously dude, I was so close to plastering it on your forehead. And even then, you still wouldn’t have known.” Nino slapped his bro on the back. 

Adrien blushed, “Wait you all knew?” 

Alya started laughing uncontrollably while Nino’s jaw dropped, “Bro, everyone knew. She wasn’t exactly subtle about it.” 

Marinette was blushing furiously now too and covered her face, “I hate you both.” 

“Anytime Mari,” Alya said in between laughs.

By the end of the Akuma attack and the reuniting of the friend group, the pool had shut down and Marinette and Adrien met up for patrol since they didn’t want the night to end. 

They sat on the roof of their normal patrol spot, basking in each other’s presence, cuddling each other close.

“You know, I have to thank Aletheia and Hawkmoth,” Cat said wistfully.

Ladybug hummed in return. 

“At least something good came from these Akumas.” 

She contemplated a good response before sighing, “I got to meet you didn’t it? That’s as good as it gets.” 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

Like a cat, Ladybug knew he loved being scratched. So she scratched his chin, causing a low purr to rumble out of his chests. 

He froze, realizing he was purring as a blush covered his cheeks. 

Ladybug giggled, “C’mon kitty, I think it’s cute.” 

She gave him a few more chin scratches before scratching him right behind his little cat ears, causing him to purr some more. 

“You know, I just realized something,” Cat said. 

Ladybug looked up at him, “Oh?” 

“You had a crush on Cat Noir at one point too.” 

Ladybug winced at the memory, “Yeah about that. I thought you had figured out I was Ladybug soooo I just said that.” She put her hands up in surrender, “But before you get mad, that was the day I realized how much you loved me. That was the day I started falling in love with you, again.” 

Cat Noir looked at her in awe before a smug expression overtook his features, “well, Princess. Who’d have known you’d fall in love with me  _ twice _ .” 

Ladybug blushed, “Oh shut up the same thing happened to you.” 

He chuckled. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Cat asked, “Bugaboo?” 

“Yeah, kitty?” 

“Do you trust me?”

She looked up at him in confusion but immediately replied, “of course I do.” 

He then stood up and balanced at the edge of the building before crossing his arms and falling backwards. 

“Cat!” Ladybug immediately ran after him to see him standing perfectly fine on his baton and reaching out a hand to her. 

She took his hand and he said, “hold on tight.”

After a few minutes, they landed at the very top of the Eiffel Tower. 

When they arrived, Ladybug was met with a Cat Noir whose hands were behind his back. 

“Mari?” 

“Yes, sunshine?” 

“Can you close your eyes?” 

She did so and after hearing some shuffling, he murmured, “Ok, you can open your eyes now.” 

Ladybug opened her eyes to see Cat Noir holding a single red rose and was holding up a cute little sign. 

She read, “Now this is a story all about how, Cat Noir’s life got flipped turned upside down, and he’d like to take a minute, so just sit right there. Ask if he can go out with the girl with a bluebell stare.” And an image or Cat Noir posing like Will Smith on the sign. 

Ladybug’s jaw dropped and she could hear Cat Noir beaming proudly yet shuffling nervously. 

She gaped, “Did you just-“ 

“Yeah.” He blushed, “So how about it? Will you go out with this lonely cat?” 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes!” She threw her arms around him and planted a loving kiss on his lips. 

They spent the rest of the evening just spending time with each other. 

There were no secrets between them. And they could tell each other  _ everything _ now. 

The happiness they had from being in each other’s presence was amazing. 

Eventually, Cat dropped Ladybug home and they said goodbye on her balcony. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6.” 

“I’ll be waiting. Goodnight kitty.” She cupped his face and turned to go. 

“Wait, Princess," He gently grabbed her wrist and pouted, "does this knight in shining leather not get a goodnight kiss?” 

Ladybug giggled, “Of course he does.” She placed a chaste kiss on his lips but just as he was about to deepen it, she pulled away putting a finger to her lips and smirking. “I have to save something for tomorrow.” She snickered. 

He blushed and gasped and Ladybug kissed his cheek before saying, “Goodnight kitty.” And went through her trap door inside. 

Cat Noir’s whoops of joy could be heard across Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and I mean, who doesn't love the theme song? I also think cute little signs are adorable for stuff like this. 
> 
> Tomorrow is the beloved date and there will be Adrienette (because I want outfits lol) and LadyNoir and so much fluff you're going to be sick and throwing up butterflies.
> 
> Of course, I still have to write it.....
> 
> Oh and Gabriel is going to be a little bit of a good father in this fic :)


	24. Post-reveal, pre-relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is later than usual but here it is! It's super long and full of so much fluffy, goodness.
> 
> I only threw in some topics of conversation on the actual date itself because I ran out of time but I figured the rest of the chapter makes up for it :)
> 
> Basically, you asked, now you shall receive the fluff!
> 
> I also didn't read this until my eyes bled so I'm sorry if it's missing a few things!

“Nathalie, I need an appointment with my father,” was what Adrien said when he returned home that evening, being the happiest Nathalie had ever seen him in a long time. 

_ This was a sight to behold. What’s the occasion for such a happy mood?  _

“Adrien, you know you can’t just walk into your father's office unannounced.” 

“But Nathalie it’s important,” Adrien sighed, “I asked someone out on a date. I want to take her out tomorrow. She’s the most incredible girl Nathalie!” 

Nathalie quirked a brow. Oh. This made sense now. She quickly schooled her expression, “But Adrien aren’t you and Miss. Kagami Tsurugi...exclusive?” 

“As a matter of fact, we were never dating, to begin with. Simply good friends.” He said quickly as if he had practiced his response, “I hope this doesn’t cause any problems for father in the future.” 

Nathalie sighed. He hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time, “As long as nothing is awkward and it doesn't sabotage the partnership your father has with her mother, I see no issue. He has a 6-minute break in exactly 15 minutes. I will come to get you when he is ready.” 

“Thank you, Nathalie!” Nothing could dampen his mood today. 

As promised, Nathalie retrieved him from his room exactly 15 minutes later. 

Adrien took a deep breath before knocking, “Father?” 

“Come in,” he said without look up once. 

“Make it quick Adrien.”

He took a deep breath, “Father, I wanted to ask if I could have the evening off tomorrow after 6?” 

He still hadn’t looked up, “Adrien, that interferes with your entire schedule. You have a shoot tomorrow and Chinese lessons then. What on earth could be so important for you to miss that?” 

Adrien was never like this. He never barged into Gabriel's office and demanded Nathalie book him an appointment and request for free time. Whatever could-

“There’s a girl.” That finally made Gabriel look up at his son. 

Well, this was a _surprise_. 

“I asked her out. She said yes. I was wondering if I could take her out tomorrow.” 

“Name?” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You know, the one who won your derby hat contest.” 

Ah. Makes sense. 

“The aspiring fashion designer as I vaguely recall.” 

She had left quite an impression on Gabriel. For a girl Adrien’s age she was talented. With some proper harbouring of her talents and if she was taken under his wing, she could be just as big of a fashion designer as Gabriel himself. 

Although she was a baker’s daughter she was skilled. 

And if he ever thought of akumatizing her, well, he’d still want her to one day, perhaps, take over his company. 

Gabriel most certainly approved of Miss. Dupain-Cheng and her marvellous designs.

But Adrien couldn’t know that. 

“Yes. She's very talented, father a-and, I like her a lot.” 

Was his son-

Was his son _blushing_?

Oh my. 

“Adrien, you do realize this will mess around her schedule and you’ll have to work twice as hard to make up for it?” 

He looked down, but the happiness radiating from him didn’t seem to fade, “Yes.” 

After an awkward silence, it occurred to Gabriel that Adrien really had thought this threw. Adrien had known he’d be absolutely exhausted and preoccupied leaving this meeting if his request was fulfilled. 

He really did want his son to be happy. That’s what he was doing all this for. Why he was Hawkmoth...

So he could be happy.

Miss. Dupain-Cheng was a lovely young lady...

“Very well. You will have to catch up on your lessons and work extra hard to make up for it but, you can take Miss. Dupain-Cheng out tomorrow.” He said, with a hint of a smile for just a split second before schooling his expression once more, “If you do end up dating her in the future, I will have Nathalie clear some time in your schedule to spend with her. However, you will still attend all the publicity events, photoshoots and complete all your private lessons.”

“Really?” His eyes shot up with joy, “Thank you, Father!” 

When Adrien left the office, he didn’t see the wistful way his father regarding his son. 

Because even Gabriel Agreste knew, Adrien was in love. 

* * *

Marinette was freaking out.

Because she had a date with the love of her life today. 

She was ecstatic more than anything, but also incredibly overcome with looking her best. 

So here she was in her room, with all the girls surrounding her. 

Alya paced back in forth in front of the entire group, pacing. 

“Listen up Ladies! Adrien _finally_ asked Marinette up.” 

Cheers and whoops went out of the group.

“Oh my gosh really?” Mylène asked. 

“Aw, you guys are going to be one of the cutest couples out there!” Rose cooed. 

“Yeah for sure,” Juleka muttered. 

“It’s about time!” Alix snickered rubbing her hands together, “I can’t wait to rub this in Kim’s face.” 

“Ok, but is no one going to get over the fact that loverboy over here  _finally_ got over his obliviousness?” Angela said sarcastically. “And homegirl confessed. Are pigs _flying_?” 

“That was my first thought.” Alya snorted. 

“Ugh, I hate you both.” 

“Love you too, rat!” Angela smiled innocently while Alya just smirked. 

“Ok, closet raid time!” Alya announced. 

“Ay ay, Captain.” Alix saluted her. 

Alya went through Marinette’s closet and started throwing things into two separate piles, “yes, yes, no, no, yes.” Until Marinette’s entire closet was basically empty. 

Then they had a mini fashion show, where Marinette tried on all the outfits she could have. 

Angela ended up doing a phony eccentric fashion company lady accent and called out, “Yes girl, work it! You are one with the catwalk! Point, heel, spin, smile, turn!” Causing everyone to break out in giggles. 

They all ended up agreeing on one outfit: a long sleeve light blue blouse tucked into a micro black mini skirt and knee-high black suede boots. She wore a navy blue gem-encrusted clutch. Her hair was styled a quarter up in a little bun tied up with a green string (for Cat of course) and the rest was let down, then curled leaving waves flowing down her back. 

"Yessss, girl. Adrien is going to die tonight from your hotness." Alya said right before she left. 

The girls had left a half-hour before Adrien was supposed to pick her up and Marinette was just finishing off the curls. 

“Oh Marinette, you look gorgeous!” Tikki squealed. 

Marinette smiled, “Thank you Tikki. I hope he likes it.” 

“Oh, he will. I’m sure. And who’d have guessed you’d be going on a date with Adrien post-reveal?” 

She snorted, “I certainly didn’t.” She looked off wistfully, “I’m going on a date with my kitty.”

“Guess who knew that was going to happen.” Tikki grinned while pointing to herself. 

“Yeah yeah.” 

“Marinette, Adrien’s here!” Sabine called out peaking through Marinette’s trap door. 

“Oh my gosh, Marinette. You look gorgeous.” Sabine cooed, staring down her daughter. She wrapped her in a hug, “you’re father is dead.” 

“Aw thank you, Maman.” Marinette giggled.

“Now, it’s time for you to meet your Prince Charming,” Sabine said leading her daughter down the stairs. 

Marinette could hardly wait. 

* * *

Adrien could do this. 

He could handle this. 

He wasn’t going to combust on the spot. 

He wasn’t nervously adjusting the collar of his white button-down and dark green tie on black slacks.

And then Marinette walked down the stairs. 

And Adrien almost passed out. 

Because he most certainly could  _ not _ do this. 

She looked stunning. Her gorgeous bluebell eyes were brought out by her blouse. And in her hair that she had left out which only framed her lovely face all the more was held up with a little green string- his colour! Around her neck was a clutch and on her other hand, she held a little green package. 

She moved a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hi Adrien.” She blushed shyly. 

“Hi, Mari me.” He froze, realizing what he said before blushing and gesturing wildly, “I mean-, that’s not what I-, Well, maybe on day-, I just meant-“ he caught her eyes and he saw her equally red face before rubbing a hand behind his neck. He said breathlessly, “You look gorgeous.” 

She blushed, looking away. Did she really not realize how beautiful she was? He would have to fix that and remind her about that every day. 

“Thank you, Adrien. You look very handsome. ” As soon as she approached his ear range and his ear range only she whispered, “I miss the bell though.” 

He finally snapped out of the spell that her person had lured him into and he chucked, “well, you’ll see it soon.” He handed her the bouquet with an assortment of roses.

"These are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you princess." 

(Tom and Sabine definitely were not snickering and fawning over the flirting between the pair.)

Marinette blushed before running up to both her parents and putting the roses in a vase while stealing one and fixating it in her hair. 

“Bye Maman, bye Papa.” She planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. 

“Now you love birds be home by 11.” Tom smiled. 

“Will do, Mr. Dupain sir.” 

* * *

As they sat in Adrien’s limo, they sat there holding hands both staring out the sides of the limo. 

They had complete privacy, so Tikki and Plagg flew out since the divider was up. 

“Well, Pigtails, I am glad he overcame his obliviousness and chose you.” 

Marinette giggled, “ I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” 

“Oh boy.” Tikki and Adrien muttered in unison. 

“We’ve got a mess on our hands.” Adrien chuckled. 

“We always have to keep an eye on them.” Tikki agreed. 

Marinette and Plagg only looked at each other with a look that could only mean trouble. 

“C’mon Plagg, let’s leave these two alone,” Tikki said, grabbing a whining Plagg away. 

Suddenly, It felt awkward almost but not really. 

After a few moments of silence Marinette and Adrien turned to each other and in unison asked, “You’re not disappointed it’s me right?” 

“What? Of course not!” They still said in unison. 

Adrien said, “you go first I insist.” 

Marinette smiled, “well if my kitty isn’t the perfect gentleman. Anyways, you’re not disappointed it’s me are you?” She looked down sheepishly. 

“What? Are you insane? Of course not! You’re the most amazing person to ever walk the planet! If anything...” He rubbed the back of his neck which he always did when he was nervous Marinette recognized. “Aren’t you disappointed it’s me?” 

“Are you crazy! You're incredible, kind, loving and so much more, both as Cat Noir and Adrien! Why would I be disappointed it’s you?” She held his hand, “I fell in love with you twice. Both sides of you. You’re allowed to be yourself with me.” She cupped his cheek, “I want to know every single part of you. You shouldn’t feel the need to hide who you are in front of me. I love you always.” 

Adrien just crashed his lips against hers, their lips moving in perfect sync with each other. 

Like their partnership. And if all went according to plan, their relationship. 

“I love you too. Forever.” He murmured. 

“Ugh break up the love fest you two! Save some of the presents for later when I’m sleeping and I have cheese!” Plagg grumbled. 

Tikki, Marinette and Adrien all cried out, “Plagg!” 

“That reminds me actually,” Marinette said, giving him the little green package from earlier, “it’s for you.” 

“Mari you didn’t-“ 

She interrupted, “don’t even finish that sentence. I wanted to.” 

He opened the package to find a black shirt with ladybug spots and the words “Her kitty,” with an arrow pointed at Marinette decorating the front. 

“Adrien are you ok-“ 

“ThisisthemostbeautifulthingI’veeverseen”

“What?” 

He took a deep breath, “this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He looked like he was going to cry tears of joy right then and there. He just as quickly enveloped her In a hug and she blushed, “oh it was nothing. I had extra fabric and I have a matching one that says ‘his lady,’ at home so it’s really nothing.” 

“It’s definitely not nothing.” He breathed. "We'll have to twin in our Marinette Originals soon."

She giggled, "Will do kitty."

They stayed like this for the remainder of the drive when they arrived at “Le Cinq,” one of the most romantic restaurants in Paris. 

“Adrien, oh my gosh, you didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” 

They entered the restaurant and just...talked. 

They talked about everything. Their hopes, their dreams, their secrets. They had nothing to hide anymore. 

“You like Legend of Zelda? I’ve always wanted to play that!” 

“Ok but Scarlet Witch would totally beat Iron Man in a match.” 

“Plagg drives me insane. Tikki is so sweet!” 

“I’ve got the say, I love looking at the suit on you when we Kwami swap. It was definitely a sight to see.” 

“Wait, how’d you get away with MultiMouse then? Oh my gosh, that’s so smart!” 

  
"And that's how I pick out materials for my designs."

"Your designs are amazing, don't forget it."

"Wait, so you have a secret Ladybug photo stash?"

"Hey, don't tease me! You have an Adrien stash."

They spent the evening talking upon talking and just enjoying each other’s presence. 

There were no secrets and there never would be again. 

After Adrien and Marinette split the bill (since Marinette fussed about Adrien offering to pay it all,) they left “Le Cinq” and quickly leapt into the nearest corner to transform and search for Andre's so they could get ice cream.

“That was amazing Adrien, thank you.” Ladybug said. 

“Not as amazing as you, my lady.” He bowed before taking her hand and kissing it. 

They destransformed in the nearest alley and walked towards his stands. 

"Ah if it isn't," He whispered, "Cat Noir and Ladybug. Have you come for Andre's ice cream?"

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien's jaw dropped. They double-checked that they had transformed and stuttered out, "Andre, what are you talking about?!"

"We're not-"

"I'm not"

"I think there's a mistake-" 

"Now, now you lovebirds, don't lie. Andre has seen the Cat Noir suit on Adrien materialise!" 

They only gaped some more. 

"How...when?"

"On the day of Miracle Queen, that much is true. From then on, it wasn't hard to figure out the identity of Marinette and her stare of blue. But do not fret for Andre knows how to keep a secret too." 

Adrien and Marinette were still in shock but Andre just continued, "Now for the heroes of Paris!" 

It was a good thing the dock Andre was at today was empty. "Blackberries for her hair, mint green like his stare. With a little charcoal vanilla to secure the pair!" 

Marinette and Adrien numbly took the ice cream and thanked Andre before going into the same alley, transforming and eating their ice cream on the Eiffel Tower. 

Eventually, Cat broke the ice, "Well, at least he can keep a secret. He stands for true love but I doubt he'll tell anyone."

Normally, Ladybug would have been furious over a civilian figuring out his identity and probably, throw him off the Eiffel Tower. 

But today was not that day, as instead of being furious she only giggled, "I suppose so. It could have been worse. Lila could have found out."

Cat Noir winced, "Yeah that would be bad." 

Once they finished their ice cream, Cat Noir then led her to the Parc des Buttes Chaumont and led her to the little ruins where there was a little dome ruin at the top of the cliff. 

“Close your eyes, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

After hearing more shuffling, Cat counted her down and Ladybug opened her eyes to see a beautiful candlelit area surrounding them, with rose petals covering the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, Adrien, you-, this-,” she said breathlessly, “this is amazing.” 

When she turned around to see Cat Noir with a little jewelry box in his hand and said, “for you.”

Ladybug gingerly held it and opened it to see a silver locket with a black jewel-encrusted cat head with emerald eyes (literally) and on the end of the cat was yet another red and black jewel-encrusted Ladybug.

Their symbols. 

On the inside, was the picture they had taken together when they fought Aletheia which had felt so long ago. 

“Oh my gosh, kitty, I can’t-, this is too much I can’t accept this I-“ 

Her words died in her mouth when she looked up to see another bamboo sign with a little ladybug and black cat in it. 

It said, and he repeated it out loud to her, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel was actually a good parent for once. I know that he's tried to akumatize her, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like her. After all, he does think that she is incredibly talented. 
> 
> All the parents are secretly shipping. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was everything you guys wanted it to be although I'm bad at writing dates, my awkward self out here like:👁👄👁
> 
> So, we had semi-good parenting, girl time, first date kinda nervous andddd pre-relationship (technically)
> 
> Marinette's hairstyle is similar to that of Ursa from Avatar: The Last Airbender...I've been watching it too much...oops?
> 
> I have a thing for sign reveals oops


	25. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sounds almost poetic, just vibe with me

“Yes.” 

“It’s okay, I totally understand if you don’t-“ Cat Noir looked up in confusion, “Wait what?” 

“I said yes you stupid cat!” She threw her arms around his neck before peppering his face with kisses. 

“She said yes.” He said dazedly. 

She locked eyes with him, “Why on earth wouldn’t I?”

He chuckles, “Well, because at the end of the day you’re amazing and I’m...” he sighed, “I’m Adrien Agreste.” 

“It’s because you’re Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir that I love you. Don’t forget it chaton.” 

She kissed him all the more, trying to get him to understand how loved he was. How much he appreciated her. How much she meant to him. There was no one like him. 

No one as kind, selfless, generous, funny, adorable, sweet, patient, good-willed and so much more like him. 

It was sad honestly, what poor self-esteem they both had. 

But Marinette vowed that day, that every day for the rest of her life, she would  _ ensure _ Adrien knew what it felt to be loved. 

She would hold him, 

She rested her head on his shoulder, 

and sat next to each other on a warm summer evening when Cat said, “My lady?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Race you to the Seine.” 

Before Ladybug could even respond, Cat sprinted towards the Seine. 

Ladybug was having a heart time watching his constantly moving body that seemed to blend into the background. 

When she caught up with him, he took a detour at Francois DuPont. 

“Cat what are you-“ 

“Here.” He murmured. 

“What?”

“It was here.” He walked to the front steps. “I met the love of my life here.” 

She blushed, “Cat...” 

“And to believe we spent  _ years _ pining after each other. You were in love with Adrien Agreste and I was in love with Ladybug. What are the odds?” 

She just kept walking towards him.

“And then, just when I thought I had to get over you, I fell in love with the other side of you. We were dancing around each other for so long!” 

“But here. Here is the first place I met you. This is where I met the most amazing person on this planet ever.”

Ladybug just stood there awestruck before she shook her head out of her daze, “One second.” 

He watched her yo-yo to her balcony and step inside. After a few moments, she exited and caught up with him with a...black umbrella in hand.

“This is the umbrella you gave me that day I fell in love with one side of you.” She said. She slowly opened it, “Although it isn’t very functional, there’s one thing I should have done a long time ago.” 

She grabbed him under the umbrella, and before his brain could catch up with him, she pulled him by his bell and kissed him. He cupped her face pulling her as close to him as possible. 

They stood there, under the very umbrella that pulled them in the love square of pining, fulfilling a much overdue promise. 

That concluded their very first (of many more) dates to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was short yesterday's was long!
> 
> C'mon, we were expecting Lila and Chloe's akumatization sooner or later. I wanted Chloe redemption but the season 3 finale kind of ruined that for me.


	26. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought about doing another angsty chapter
> 
> But then I thought I gave you guys enough heart attacks during this fic and felt bad 
> 
> So, enjoy this version of the prompt that's all jokes...it's really not that serious

Just as Ladybug and Cat Noir were about to end their date with their kiss under the umbrella, it snapped shut over their heads much like the first time. 

That left them both laughing and wheezing at their luck. 

“I guess we both have the Marinette luck today. I’m more unlucky then you sometimes.” Ladybug teased. 

“You’re giving me a run for your money my lady.” Cat snorted. 

That for real, concluded their first (of many more) dates to come. 

When Marinette and Adrien walked into class the next days, there were certainly some turning heads. 

“Are you sure about this?” Marinette asked once more. She was naturally, down for his plan but still worried about the repercussions.

“Of course I am. Do I not get to flex my beautiful girlfriend on everyone?” Adrien pressed a light kiss on her lips before they had entered the school itself. 

“Oh come on sunshine, they were going to figure it out anyway.” 

“Yeah, but this is going to be more fun! For me, you and all our friends. Besides, I’ve been wanting to publicly do this for a while now so sacrifices need to made. It was inevitable anyway.” 

Marinette hummed, “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Of course I am bugaboo.” 

“Don’t get too cocky there, kitty.” 

So when Marinette and Adrien walked into class that morning and suddenly felt all the classes eyes on them, (particularly the icy stares of a blonde and a sausage haired girl) they froze up a bit. 

Until Adrien dipped Marinette and kissed her soundly in front of the whole class. 

She was reverted into a blushing stammering mess, Adrien wore the biggest smirk, Alya was indefinitely recording the whole endeavour, Nino was just supporting Adrien while shell-shocked at his bravery and the rest of the class (minus 2) hooted and hollered at the pining they’ve seen for so long come to an end. Chloe just stalked off angrily with a silently congratulating Sabrina muttering, “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Adrienette has sailed!” Alya cried out to the class, grabbing a shirt with #Adrienette and their faces out of her bag. 

All Marinette could sit through in class thinking was how exhilarating that kiss had been and how Alya would react when she found LadyNoir (as she’s heard her call it) was sailing to. 

So when Lila threatened Marinette in the bathroom that afternoon-as she had expected-Marinette could not care less. She was on cloud nine, and although she wanted to punch Lila in the face half of the time, she was far from her list of priorities. 

“Listen Maritrash, I warned you. Adrien is mine. Always has been, always will be, and another thing-“ 

“Listen Lie-La, today has been a wonderful stupendous day. So if you could move along with your life and stop treating Adrien like he’s a piece of meat to go around that would be great. Adrien is his own incredible person, so please slither back under the rock which you cake from.” 

“Are you calling me a liar and a snake?” 

“I ain’t calling you a truther,” Marinette retorted. 

Marinette-1, Lila-0 

“Alright Maribrat, it’s not that difficult. I’ve easily gotten you expelled once and I’ll do it again. The stupid staff at this school isn’t going to do anything, so just back off. I can ruin your career, your friendships, your education, your relationships.”

“It’s my word against yours, the excuses are ridiculous too and no one would believe me. Especially my diseases, ha! No one even checked if I had symptoms or not! My point is I can ruin you. We’ve been at war that day since you failed miserably to expose me. Well, it’s about time we ended it.”

Marinette swallowed, “I agree.” Marinette smirked, “That’s why Alya’s been filming this entire conversation and live streaming it to the whole class and Mr. Damocles.”

With that, Alya stepped out of the bathroom stall phone in hand, grinning triumphantly. 

Marinette just shrugged, “I don’t tolerate liars. Especially ones that practically harass my boyfriend.” 

“You just got played,” Alya snickered. “Who knew Mari got game.” 

“I did.” Another voice spoke up, peaking inside the girls' bathroom. Adrien was wearing an expression that matched Marinette’s that could only be read as trouble. “I just send the video to my father. Have fun with that.” 

Leaving a fuming, blubbering and gaping Lila in their wake, Marinette, Alya and Adrien walked arm in arm back into class, where one Nino (who Alya had updated on the situation prior and had actually ensured

Alya could share the video to the class on the screen) congratulated them and apologies went out throughout the class in which Marinette kindly forgave them. 

So when Ladybug and Cat Noir we’re fighting the naturally annoying Volpina for the fifty millionth time, it was news to them. 

But really, they had been expecting it.

“‘Sacrifices need to be made.’” Ladybug quoted Cat when they were thrown against a wall, “did they really? I’m kind of regretting my decision.” 

“To be fair, I really enjoyed kissing you!” 

Ladybug quirked an unimpressed brow at him. 

“Oh come on,” he said as he dodged one of her attacks and threw his baton at her illusions, killing off most of them, “as soon as we deakumatize her, she’ll finally get what she asked for!” 

Ladybug shrugged, “Alright yeah you’re right. Besides, it was pretty fun.” She giggles giddily. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the ‘real’ Volpinas, rounding up the Lila and destroying the illusions. 

Cat Noir snorted, “I was surprised you didn’t punch her in the face!” 

Ladybug pouted, “I could have but I reserve that for akumas. Besides, someone once told me to take the high road.” 

“Aw, my lady you actually listen to me!” 

She snorted, “Well, someone has to play my conscience.” 

Cat Noir only chuckled in reply. 

At that moment, Ladybug called on her lucky charm, a compact mirror and Ladybug blinded Volpina causing her to stumble back and choose the real one. 

Cat Noir then disarmed her, and just as she was about to cataclysm her necklace, Ladybug said, “Wait!” 

Cat looked to her and snickered once he realized what she was about to do, “Does she at least get an ice pack?”

“Hey, my Kwami doesn’t like her any more than I do. She’s letting me have fun today. Besides, I said I save them for akumas!” 

“You and my Kwami are going to have way too much fun.” 

Ladybug shrugged before turning towards Volpina and punching her in the face, knocking her out cold. 

“Oh, that felt  _ so _ nice.” 

Cat Noir only chuckled before calling for his cataclysm and destroying the necklace. “Never should have taken the high road” he murmured. “Especially after she threatened you.” 

Ladybug shrugged, ”Hey, it’s okay. She got what was coming to her.” 

Ladybug purified it and before throwing up her lucky charm she kissed Cat Noir on the cheek.

She threw up her lucky charm and the ladybugs fixed all the damage. 

“Pound it!” She and Cat Noir fist-bumped. 

Lila stood before them, putting on a mock innocent look, “oh my gosh, Ladybug, Cat Noir was I akumatized?!” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Oh,  _ shut up _ Lila. You know your way back. Good day, ma’am.” 

With that, Ladybug turned around, Cat hot on her heels and they swung back to school. 

After all, the court was about to be in session and Marinette was the judge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all saw it coming. Had to get in that Lila salt with a little Alya+Nino Redemption.
> 
> I just enjoyed writing their banter throughout the fic hehe
> 
> I really like it when Marinette punches people hehe...we were all thinking it


	27. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's not that bad of a parent in this chapter and Lila has left the chat

When Marinette detransformed, her phone was flooded with messages from her classmates apologizing for not believing her over Lila. 

Marinette was going to forgive them, of course, she would. 

But at the moment, she wasn’t in the mood. 

Nope, she was in a  _ Lila’s-getting-what’s-coming-for-her _ kind of mood. 

And she was loving every minute of it.

So instead of Lila going home, coming up with elaborate stories and poorly commenting on AO3 fanfics, she was in Mr. Damocles' office paying the price for her crimes. 

“I’m sorry,” Lila grumbled.

Marinette cleared out her ears like she hadn’t heard Lila, “What was that? I can’t hear you.” 

“I’m sorry.” She said louder. 

“For what?” 

“For not getting your sorry butt expelled properly the first place!” She shot back with venom. 

“Wrong answer, try again.” Marinette beamed. “The ball’s in my court now.” 

“Lila! Watch your tone! This is not the daughter I raised! I am very disappointed in you. You are grounded for the rest of your life.” Lila’s mother said with so much anger and disappointment. 

“I’ve heard enough!” Mr. Damocles called out, “Mrs. Rossi, Lila has never travelled to the kingdom of Achu this year correct?” 

“Oh goodness no, Lila’s never left the country!” 

“And Marinette, you have Mr. Jagged Stone on the phone right now correct?” 

Marinette swiped right and pulled up a FaceTime call with none other than Jagged Stone. 

“Mr. Stone-“ 

“Call me Jagged.” Jagged grinned wildly. 

“Well, Mr. Jagged, has a girl named Lila Rossi ever saved your pet kitten on an airplane runaway and as a token of thanks, you wrote a song about her?” 

Jagged cackled. He laughed really hard, all while Marinette stood there smugly, yawning with an  _ I-told-you-so _ expression on her face. “Who’s Lila Rossi? And I hate cats! Their totally not as rock and roll as Fang my crocodile and they make my nose get all itchy.” He crinkled his nose as if getting PTSD. 

“Jagged is allergic to kittens.” Penny pitched in. 

“Besides, I wouldn’t write a song about a minor that’s totally pedo. There’s only one girl that totally rock and roll in the fashion world and for my killer designs. And that’s Marinette. Just call me Uncle Jagged! She’s like a little niece to me.” 

Marinette giggled, “Well, thank you Uncle Jagged for the clarification.” 

After that, she hung up and Mr. Damocles cleared just throat once more. 

“I have all the evidence I need. Lila, you’re expelled permanently. Please clear your things and go. And Mrs. Rossi, please ensure her emotions are under check, I’d prefer to avoid any further akumatizations.” 

“I’m sending you to boarding school young lady until you learn to control yourself. And therapy.” Lila’s mother scolded her. 

Lila just grit her teeth as the walls of her plan came tumbling down. 

With that, Lila and her mother left the office and Marinette had never felt freer. 

Good riddance. “I knew my daughter wasn’t a liar!” Mr. Dupain puffed his chest out proudly. 

“But dear, we’re also sorry we didn’t trust our gut and believe you hadn’t done anything earlier,” Sabine said sadly. 

“It’s okay maman and papa. Everyone makes mistakes, as long as we learn from them.” Marinette replied, smiling at her parents. 

They enveloped her in a hug and it reminded her of how she hadn’t felt this at peace since Lila returned. 

“Marinette,” Mr. Damocles turned to her, “I apologize for the mistake I made earlier. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“It’s okay Mr. Damocles. Honestly, Lila should have put her acting skills to good use rather than use her talents to harm people, it’s unfortunate more than anything.” 

“Truly. Take care of yourself, and thank you for being such a formidable student for the rest of us.” 

Marinette nodded and left the office, her parents in tow. She felt like cartwheeling across the halls. 

Lila was gone!

Adrien was waiting outside for her and asked, “So Princess, how’d it go?” 

“Princess eh?” Tom chuckled. 

Marinette and Adrien blushed, “Yeah, papa. Um, Adrien asked me to be his girlfriend.” 

Sabine and Tom nearly looked at each other before ripping open their shirts like Superman to reveal #Adrienette T-shirt’s. 

Marinette and Adrien looked to each other and blinked before laughing wildly, Marinette’s parents joining in soon. 

“Wait until Alya makes #LadyNoir t-shirts,” Adrien whispered only causing Marinette to laugh further. 

When the laughter died down, Adrien turned to Marinette, “Judging by your expressions, I assume it went  _ purrfect _ ?” 

“He puns?!” Tom shouted in delight, “Welcome to the family son. Marinette and Adrien, all you  _ knead _ is love.” 

Adrien and Tom cackled at the puns. 

“Oh boy what have I done.” Marinette groaned. 

“Oh come on Mari, _ dough _ not get upset!” Adrien snickered causing Tom to only howl with laughter more. 

Marinette facepalmed before Sabine mouthed,  _ sorry _ and grabbed Tom and they left the building. 

Marinette updated Adrien on the situation. 

He almost did cartwheels across the floor too. 

“So, you’re going to tell your father right?” 

“Well, she’s leaving for boarding school so I doubt she’ll be in the brand loop for long.” 

As soon as Marinette entered the class, she explained she forgives everyone but she’d still like her space for a bit. After all, the wound was still fresh in her mind. 

The school day couldn’t go by long enough. 

* * *

“Father.” 

“Yes, Adrien?” Gabriel stated without looking up. 

“Lila Rossi can no longer be your muse,” Adrien said calmly and nonchalantly.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gabriel demanded. 

“Lila Rossi is being sent to boarding school for lying about many things including her experience as a muse. She’s not who you thought she was.” 

Of course, Gabriel knew that. 

But never had he seen Adrien this final about a topic. Well, besides his request for a date...

Ah. 

So Lila was gone. She was unstable but a formidable weapon for Akumas. He had akumatized her one last time as a thank you for creating Akumas. If anything, he was disappointed he wouldn’t have a secret and manipulative girl to get him what he wants. 

Although she had tried to isolate Adrien from his friends calling them bad influences, Gabriel was none the wiser. 

She wanted Adrien for his status. He only tolerated it for the akumatizations. 

But now that she had been exposed, well, she was useless to him. Her reputation was tarnished and no one would trust her again. 

Why let his son suffer some more with someone who made him unhappy. 

Besides, he was expecting new towards Adrien’s happiness at any moment now. 

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” Adrien asked, obviously confused. 

“Ok. I trust you Adrien, and I doubt you’d lie about a matter as serious to the company as this. I expect only the best from you. I am  _ proud _ of you Adrien. Will that be all?”

Adrien gaped, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. 

Gabriel almost had to stifle a laugh. 

“Adrien?” 

Adrien finally snapped out of his haze. “Uh, one more thing father.” 

_ Here it comes _ , Gabriel thought. 

“I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. Could Nathalie fix my schedule accordingly?” 

“I will let her know.” 

With that Adrien left a snickering Gabriel Agreste in his office. 

* * *

Marinette was surprised when she got a text from Alya with a link attached. 

Alya: Hey Mari, check out this article. 

Marinette clicked the link and read. 

The article was titled, "Classmates support bullied friend to expose lying teenager faces expulsion and lawsuit." 

_Oh boy._

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack and according to a local source, a girl named Lila Rossi, after manipulating her entire class into bullying a girl who knew the truth has lied about multiple celebrity connections such as working with Jagged Stone and helping Prince Ali as well as being best friends with Ladybug. To support their classmate, a group of students teamed up and recorded Lila cornering the girl and exposing her lies. Her mouth came back to haunt her. This only showcases true friendship at the combined effort of these friends. She is currently facing expulsion and is being sued by a collection of celebrities including Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agreste."

Thank God Lila was out of Paris, or else she would be akumatized back to back by now. 

* * *

When the time came for patrol later that day, they sat happily on the rooftops, without a care in the world. 

As soon as Ladybug saw Cat that evening, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, embracing him as tightly as he could. 

He only returned the embrace, burying his head in her hair. If it was possible to squeeze her any tighter, he did. 

“We did it. Lila’s gone.” She murmured. 

He only sighed in return. 

“How’d it go with your father?” 

For once, at the mention of his father, Cat Noir smiled, “he’s clearing time in my schedule to spend time with you. And I assume you saw the article." Ladybug nodded in confirmation, "He didn’t hassle me actually.” 

Ladybug looked up at him, beaming excitedly, “Adrien that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” She pressed a kiss to his lips, “and now we get to spend time together.” 

“You know, I think my father likes you.” 

Ladybug squealed, “Seriously?! Gabriel Agreste is my idol! That would mean the world to me!! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh.” 

“I can’t wait for you to meet him.” 

Ladybug froze at that and Cat Noir had to stifle a laugh. 

“Adrien what if I freak out and get all tongue-tied and then your father hates me and tells everyone that I’m horrible and my career as a fashion designer is ruined and-“ 

“Two things,” he interrupted her, “A) I won’t let that happen and B) he’s going to love you.” 

Ladybug looked at him hopefully, “not as much as I love you. Also, I think my parents are going to adopt you.” 

“Because of the puns?” 

“Because of the puns. This is what I’m going to live with.” 

Cat Noir’s laughter rung across Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing Adrien AUGreste!
> 
> Ok, so I got Tumblr! Go check it out and someone please teach me how to use it lol 
> 
> Tumblr: https://dqawesomeness.tumblr.com/post/624756313774342144/dqawesomeness-works-archive-of
> 
> Tom and Adrien tho


	28. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I didn't have the heart to make Gabriel evil, I'm sORry, I'm such a sucker for Gabriel being a semi-decent parent that likes Marinette😭

Marinette was meeting Gabriel Agreste. 

To say she was scared was an understatement. 

And really she shouldn’t be as Adrien had assured her. 

So when she was invited over for dinner that evening, she was panicking. 

When Adrien saw Marinette that evening, wearing a casual yet fancy dress that she had no doubt designed, he almost started drooling. 

He really had to stop almost collapsing every time he saw her. 

She was wearing a cute pink, short, a-line flare dress, with black mesh short sleeves and mesh across the top. It had a little pink bow belt across her waist and little pink tulle underneath.

“Hey, sunshine. Cat got your tongue?” She tried to hide her nerves. 

He just stood there drooling until a concerned, Marinette tapped him, “Uh Adrien?” 

“Huh?” He finally snapped out of his daze, “Ah, yes! You look breathtaking as beautiful.” He kissed her hand, “If I confess to you how much I love you, will you marry me?” He asked. 

Marinette flushed and said, “I would marry you anyways.” She kissed him. 

He led her to the dining hall where Adrien and Marinette sat side by side and Adrien gently squeezed Marinette’s hand knowing how nervous she was. 

“Hey, kitty?” 

“Yes, princess.” 

“I have a confession to make.” 

“Do you now?” 

She nodded her head, “I do. I’m in love with you Adrien Agreste. I have been since you gave me your umbrella, I have been since you supported me enough to go after the Akuma. I love how selfless, kind, loving, dorky, brave, strong, generous and amazing you are. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg. You’d do anything for the people you care about, you’re able to put up with me and you’re so patient.”

“There is no one on this planet like you Adrien. I want you to know how loved you are. By me, by Nino, by Alya, by Kagami, by Luka, by our classmates and friends, by Nathalie, by your father.” She emphasized that one. “Hell, Chloe even loves you! And you love them all because you are just that kind and have so much room in your heart. You’re also incredibly hot, in and out of leather with a beautiful personality,” she giggled.

Adrien was crying. God, he was so blessed to have this girl. To love him, to hold him. He’d do anything for her, and he knew she’d do anything for him too. 

He didn’t have to think twice when he cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers. “You’re hot too.” He murmured, causing Marinette to giggle. And they kissed and they kissed until they didn’t hear the door creak open and Nathalie cleared her throat. 

They pulled apart, still clutching each other’s hands under the table like a lifeline. 

Nathalie’s monotone voice rung across the rather empty hall, “Miss. Dupain-Cheng, it is very nice to meet you. Gabriel will be here shortly.” 

Marinette swallowed her nerves. She could do this! She was Ladybug for crying out loud, and just because she was meeting with her idol and her boyfriend’s father, doesn’t mean she needs to freak out. 

Right?

_ Right _ ?! 

Marinette knew what a stick in the mud Gabriel was, although she desperately loved his fashion. 

He never let Adrien do anything and he was always expecting him to be perfect. 

But, he was making exceptions for Marinette and Adrien to go out, so it had to mean something. 

Then, Gabriel Agreste entered the room and all the nerves Marinette had killed fluttered right back up to the surface. 

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien.” Gabriel’s cold voice descended upon the pair, but Marinette and Adrien’s sunshine presence repelled it. 

“Hello, Mr. Agreste. It is very nice to meet you.” 

“For me as well.” His eyes flicked over her person and she had the strange feeling Gabriel was staring into her soul. “That dress of yours, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, Did you design it?” 

“Please, c-call me Marinette. And yes, I did sir.” She avoided his gaze and Adrien rubbed soothing circles across her wrist. 

“It is very well done for someone of your age. The stitching is very pristine as well as the fabric used for this design.” 

Marinette froze. 

Did-

Did Gabriel Agreste just compliment her dress?

_ The _ Gabriel Agreste? 

She must be in fashion heaven. 

“T-Thank you, sir. Coming from someone of your experience, that is quite the compliment. And, I figured I wanted something for fashionable, yet soft. I chose a neat cotton material and the mesh was just so pretty not to include.” 

“You certainly have a keen eye for detail Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Do tell me more.”

Marinette and Gabriel were hitting it off. They spent most of the dinner talking about fashion, fabrics and designs. 

Marinette was on cloud nine. This was a dream come true! 

“Well, as the girlfriend of my only son and as such a talented seamstress, one day you could have a future as CEO of the Agreste company.” 

That was when both Marinette and Adrien’s jaws dropped. 

“D-does that mean..?” Adrien asked excitedly. 

“ _ Marinette _ ,” He called her by her first name, “you are a lovely young lady and you most certainly have my permission to date my son.” 

Marinette and Adrien grinned wildly, this day could not get any better!

“Thank you for joining us for dinner. Adrien, you have a few hours off to spend with Marinette. Do as you wish.” 

With that, Gabriel Agreste retreated to his office followed by Nathalie. 

When Marinette and Adrien transformed and raced each other to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir were beaming. 

Cat Noir was glowing with pride and Ladybug was just gushing about the experience. 

“Does this mean I can  _ Mari _ you now?” He winked at the pun and smirked, watching her blush gorgeously highlighting every single freckle on her face. 

Ladybug hummed and in a low voice she walked her fingers up and down his chest, “I don’t know kitty.” His bravado fell and he gulped, just as Ladybug rested her fingers on his bell, “Fix that pun, and you got yourself a deal Chaton.” 

Cat Noir’s beat red face rivalled the colour of Ladybug’s suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: [here](https://dqawesomeness.tumblr.com/post/624756313774342144/dqawesomeness-works-archive-of%E2%80%9D)  
> 
> 
> And yes, I learned how to code lol
> 
> The sunshine energy line of Marinette and Adrien vs Gabriel tho


	29. Against the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for what I'm about to throw at you but It gets better😌
> 
> Ladybug plays Oprah today, that's all I'm saying...

Scarletmoth and Mayura were making an appearance. 

But this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir we’re prepared. 

“Screw it. Today we’re Oprah. Everybody gets a miraculous.” Ladybug said. 

Ever since they had revealed their identities, Ladybug and Cat Noir had a much easier time sharing the guardianship. 

So, they split ways grabbing the miraculous and handing them out to all possible superheroes.

“Our whole class plus Marc, Luka and Kagami?” Ladybug asked. 

“Yup. Even Chloe?” Cat Noir confirmed. 

Ladybug shrugged, “I’m sure she has a bone to pick with Hawkmoth for using her.”

“I’m proud of you my lady.” He kissed her briefly before getting back into action.

Cat Noir took the Dragon, Snake, Bee, Turtle, Fox, Horse and Monkey to Kagami, Luka, Chloe, Nino, Alya, Max and Kim. 

Ladybug took the Rabbit, Mouse, Ox, Tiger, Goat, Rooster, Dog and Pig to Alix, Mylène, Ivan, Juleka, Marc, Nathaniel, Sabrina and Rose. 

When Cat Noir first brought the miraculous to Chloe, she was hesitant. “Look, Chloe, you screwed up big time. But I believe that you can still change. Hawkmoth May have manipulated you, but you can stop him. Just don’t let your pride get in the way.” 

Somehow, Chloe must have listened for once, because she swallowed up her pride and obliged. 

“Let’s kick his butt.” Was all she said. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked over their superhero team, “Master Fu would be having a heart attack if he saw the amount of miraculous out there. But I trust you all.” 

“Just aim for Hawkmoth and Mayura, don’t get akumatized and don’t lose your miraculous. If you get hit, get up, if you die...walk it off.” Cat Noir had a dead-serious expression, causing a few in the crowd to murmur before a grin broke out, “I’m just kidding, I’m not letting Hawkmoth lay a finger on any of you.” 

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, “look out for each other. I believe in each and every single one of you.” 

Rena Rouge raised her hand. 

Ladybug giggled, “Yes, Rena Rouge.” 

“A) Amazing speech you two” everyone murmured in agreement, “and B) Can I get an interview after this? is LadyNoir sailing? Because I have the T-shirt’s ready to go.” 

Ladybug pursed her lips and Cat Noir looked to each other before he shrugged and they both wore matching grins. 

“LadyNoir is sailing.” Hoots and hollers of excitement went up from the crowd, Rena Rouge in full fangirl mode, “Now let’s go kick some butterfly butt!” Ladybug bumped a fist everyone else cheering, "Yeah!"

With that, all the heroes launched from their positions just as a dragon flew up in front of them, lighting Paris on fire like a birthday cake. 

“Looks like Hawkmoth should count his candles, he’s running out of wishes.” Cat Noir snickered, watching their team absolutely destroy Hawkmoth’s forces. 

“Good line.” She smiled. “Not as good as  _ our _ speech though.” She emphasized. 

He grinned, “Fair. You and me against the world my lady?” 

Ladybug flashed back to the last time they had fought Scarlet moth. They hadn’t failed then, they most certainly won’t fail now. 

Because after today. They could live 

“Always. We’re Ladybug and Cat Noir after all.” 

They fist-bumped, then jumped into battle. 

* * *

It hadn’t taken too long to disarm Hawkmoth and Mayura with their amount of armed forces. 

When they unmasked them, however, to find Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancœur, they were quite surprised. 

“Mr. Agreste? Y-You’re Hawkmoth?” Ladybug asked, feeling Cat Noir trembling beside her. 

“Why?” Cat Noir yelled, “WHY?!” 

Ladybug squeezed his hand, trying to calm him. He looked like a kicked puppy. 

“For my wife. I wanted to bring her back so my family could be happy again. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids! This doesn’t concern any of you!” He snapped. 

“you were hurting thousands, and preying on the lives of innocent people! People couldn’t be upset or even  _ grieve _ without the fear of akumatization! Do you have nothing else to say for yourself?!” Ladybug said with disbelief. 

Gabriel looked away in shame. 

And Cat Noir looked absolutely heartbroken. 

“Get him out of my sight.” Cat Noir snapped. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir gave their statements, but at least it was over. 

Finally. 

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Shamock and I’m live on the scene of the capture of Hawkmoth and Mayura. Hawkmoth is none other than our very own, Gabriel Agreste with the help of his assistant Nathalie Sancœur were terrorizing Paris to bring back his wife. What will become of Adrien Agreste and Gabriel’s company?” 

“Wait!” Gabriel cried out, before getting into the police car, “Don’t hurt Adrien. Let him inherit my company please, that’s all I ask.” 

At least, Gabriel really did love Adrien. 

“Young Adrien Agreste inherits the company? Still a minor, he’ll need a legal parent/guardian.” Nadja continued. 

Ladybug took Cat Noir aside, “Hey kitty, look at me.” His kitty ears had fallen and he looked like his world was falling apart, which in a way it was. 

He fell to the ground sobbing, and she gave him the biggest hug she could muster to let him know that she was right by his side in this. Through thick and thin. 

“It’s _over_. And we’re going to figure this out okay? You just inherited the company, but until then you’re going to live with me and my family okay? We’ll figure something out, maybe you could even stay at the Bourgeois hotel! I doubt anyone would say anything to the mayor. You and me against the world remember?” 

She had to remind him that she was there for him and that they were going to be okay. 

He gave her a watery smile, and just by the look in his eyes, with time, she knew he would be okay, “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BUT WE GOT CHLOE REDEMPTION AND PROOF THAT GABRIEL CARES
> 
> I'm going to ignore Cat Blanc 150%
> 
> Go check out my Tumblr: here
> 
> I like the idea of Gabriel handing over the company to Adrien knowing full well he'd make Marinette the CEO. I promise Hawkmoth loves his son.


	30. Rooftop Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my fav prompts. Just sweetness, barely any angst today
> 
> I FELT BAD OKAY

As soon as Cat Noir destransformed, he was absolutely bamboozled by the police and news reporters. 

He stated he had no idea that his Father and Nathalie were Hawkmoth and Mayura. 

When they asked where he would be staying now that his Father’s fortune and the company was passed down to him, he was at a loss for words. 

Luckily, Chloe happened to he on-sight and demanded Adrien stay at the hotel. 

So now, Adrien was living at the Bourgeois hotel. 

No one was going to say anything to the mayor after all. 

Maybe this was the push Chloe needed to change, to be better. 

Adrien on the other hand was still in shock. 

And Marinette was doing her best to show him that hope wasn’t lost, and that he was going to be okay. 

As soon as Adrien graduated from Francois DuPont, he could take over the company. For now, he only does shoots as he pleases, and a temporary CEO of the Agreste Brand was appointed.

Then Adrien would inherit the company and he no doubt would make Marinette the CEO of the company. 

When Adrien was shaken out of his swirling thoughts, Marinette was trying to cheer him up. 

“We’re going on a rooftop date. You need an escape from everything. I’m doing the romantic stuff this time.” 

He quirked a brow, “I thought the romance stuff was my thing?” 

She gave him a soft smile, “You could use a break.” 

That went for everything that had surfaced in the past couple of days. 

Poor Adrien’s head was swirling. He was going insane. 

His father was Hawkmoth. A terrorist. 

Nathalie was Mayura. 

He had been beaten and attacked by victims his father preyed upon and turned into supervillains. 

And yet, the peacock and butterfly miraculous looked so peaceful and innocent resting in the miracle box, as if nothing that had passed had really happened. 

Like a horrible nightmare, Adrien was due to wake up from at any moment. 

Adrien had to forget, he knew he did. 

But it hurt so much yet made so much sense. The distance, the hiding, the rare occasions he left his house.

And then, the proof that his father really did love him. When he pleaded for him to be taken care of. 

Hawkmoth may be a husk of the man Gabriel Agreste once was, but at least he stilled loved him. 

And now, technically, until of legal age, Adrien was homeless. He may have inherited his father’s fortune, but the mansion wasn’t home. It was always the mansion. 

It was only a very kind gesture for Chloe to make arrangements for him to live at the hotel.

He supposed he could buy the mansion, but what would he benefit from? He should clear it out of any miraculous items his father may have been keeping. 

He felt stupid, more than anything. That his own father was Hawkmoth and he hadn’t known. 

He had seen the grimoire for crying out loud, possibly even the peacock miraculous when he thought about it and had just passed it off as a weird inspirational book. 

Not to mention, Hawkmoth probably had his hideout in the mansion. 

God, it made him sick to his stomach. 

Luckily, his lady was there to take his mind off things, to bear through with him every step of the way. Do everything she possibly could, even if she couldn’t directly relate to his issues. 

At least his father approved of the girl he loved with all his heart. 

He was going to marry her as soon as possible.

“Ok, close your eyes.” Ladybug said as they approached the rooftop. 

He chuckled, “Whatever you say, princess.” He closed his eyes and after a few moments of shuffling, he could see a faint light threw his shut eyes. 

“Okay…open them.”

Once he blinked out the purple spots and his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was amazed. 

The roof was surrounded with lit candles and rose petals, a little picnic set up in the centre and a projector facing a wall to watch movies on. 

“My lady this is-“ he said breathlessly, “ _amazing_.” 

“Well, you could catch a break. Besides, I have to learn the romance ropes anyways. You can’t always be the one surprising people.” 

They settled down and ate pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and watched Enchanted. When the song “That’s how you know” came on, Cat Noir cuddled with Ladybug. 

At around the chorus, the lyrics “how do you know if you love her?” Came on and Cat Noir momentarily distracted himself with thoughts of how he knew he loves Marinette. 

She supports him, she’s there for him, no matter what he does she’s by his side, she cares for him and does everything possible for him when she can. 

She loves him. 

And there were so many qualities about her that he loved. He could talk to and about her forever.

And he knew this like he knew the law-she would never leave him. 

And he was thankful for the blessing she was every day. 

That’s how he knew that he loved her. 

Because be it on rooftop dates, or unmasking his father for his crimes or simply looking out for each other, she was always going to be there by his side. 

For now, he’ll relax with her in his arms, doing her absolute best to distract him. 

And she was distracting, so he might as well enjoy it. 

As he kissed her tenderly and she squealed in surprise then he focused on keeping her as tight to him as possible, practically squishing her. 

They’d be okay. As long as they were together. 

On a warm Paris evening, they basked in each other’s company, the only sound the lyrics “How do you know if you love her?” Playing in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I finally got the fic name in I have been waiting
> 
> One more chapter left!! This whole thing has been crazy, thank you all for your love and support! Stay safe!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr here: here


	31. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth it! I couldn't resist little snipets hehe

It was just a normal evening. 

It had been 7 years since they busted Lila. 

It had been 7 years since they released the news that Ladybug and Cat Noir were dating. 

It had been 7 years since they defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura. 

It had been 7 years since Alya made #LadyNoir and #Adrienette T-shirts. 

7 years since Marinette was the Ceo of the Agreste brand while Adrien took whatever modelling gigs he pleased and a degree in business. 

Seven wonderful years together. 

It was a simple rooftop date, something they had considered the norm. 

Today, Adrien was surprising Marinette.

Over the years, Marinette had only gotten more beautiful. Her features looking more mature, yet the same adorable Marinette. 

And puberty had been very kind to Adrien, being taller and muscular due to his diets as a child (although Marinette force-fed him half the time.) 

So when she came down the stairs, in a red knit crêpe wrap-like cocktail dress, his jaw dropped. 

He felt fourteen again, as all the colour rushed to his face. 

She sighed, “Come on kitty,” dragging him out the door.

He handed her a bouquet of red roses, putting one in her hair. 

“Perfect.” He sighed, before pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

He took her to Le Cinq, which was their favourite restaurant for special occasions. 

Then after dinner, he took her to Andre’s for ice cream, asking Andre to secretly add a little special something to their scoops. 

“Don’t eat it yet! I want to take you somewhere first.” Adrien had insisted, and Marinette trusted her boyfriend with her life. 

So she simply obliged, and she transformed into Ladybug, following Cat Noir to the Parc des Buttes Chaumont and led her to the little dome ruin at the top of the cliff. 

“Let’s eat,” he said in a low voice. 

Her heart beating out of her chest, she listened. 

She both hated and loved how with one word Adrien could turn her into a bumbling, stuttering mess, her cheeks no doubt the same colour as her super suit. 

They shared the ice cream and Ladybug was about to take another bite when she hit something hard. 

She hit that spot in the ice cream again, unmoving. 

Curiously, she dug around the ice cream and pulled out a...a ring. 

A gorgeous twist round cut silver ring, encrusted with a few diamonds along with the band and a giant diamond in the center. 

“I-? Is this? What?” She asked, dumbfounded. 

She blinked in confusion as the pieces clicked together. 

The bouquet of roses, dinner at le Cinq, Andre’s ice cream, the Parc des Buttes Chaumont. 

He had recreated their very first date. 

And when she looked up to meet his eyes, he was down on one knee, holding a bamboo sign that said, “So, my lady, what are you doing for the next 50-60 years?” 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Since the very day you hit me on the head with your yo-yo and blamed me for putting gum on your seat, I knew you were the one more for me. From your beauty inside and out, your bravery and your endless support and kindness, I learned what it meant to be in love with someone. Princess, I am hopelessly in love with you.” 

He carefully took the ring from her hand, “Will you marry this kitty?” 

Ladybug was holding her breath and she saw Cat Noir’s hopeful yet nervous expression and without a doubt, in her mind, she said, “Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yeah, I’ll marry you Chaton.” 

“She said yes!” He scooped her up and kissed her deeply and passionately with a promise of a wonderful future together. 

* * *

The wedding preparation was crazy and quick but once they had all the details planned out, Marinette and Adrien could finally rest. 

Adrien thought he could handle this. 

And then Marinette walked down the aisle and Adrien almost passed out. 

He inhaled deeply and was very thankful, Nino was his best man there to keep him calm and hand him a tissue as he cried literal tears of joy. 

“I got your back,” Nino said.

“Thank you, bro.” Adrien smiled, wiping away the tears of joy. 

Marinette was wearing a strapless mermaid-style gown, with a trail from behind. Her hair was styled up in a fancy up-do, with a tiara veil. She carried a red bouquet of roses. And she was wearing the necklace he had given her on their very first date as she had never taken it off. 

Adrien was wearing a black suit with a green tie (had to represent Plagg somehow!) 

Marinette walked down the aisle with Alya following suit in a navy blue gown as the maid of honour, all her bridesmaids behind her. 

It was crazy really, that he was about to be married to the most amazing girl in the entire world. 

As soon as the words “I do” we’re exchanged and the rings brought forth, Adrien wasted no time kissing Marinette when the priest said, “You May now kiss the bride,” sealing the deal. 

“I could get used to being called Marinette Agreste.” Marinette teased. 

  
After an incredible ceremony (mostly filled with speeches about Adrien and Marinette pining after each other,) the couple was congratulated and left for a much-deserved honeymoon in the Bahamas. 

* * *

  
They were just on patrol. Looking out for Paris as Ladybug and Cat Noir in case a monster under the bed popped up. 

Marinette and Adrien had been married for 2 years. 

“Adrien? I have to tell you something.” Ladybug had said. 

Concerned, Cat Noir approached his wife. “Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is more than okay, actually.” She chuckled breathlessly and said, “Adrien, I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re pregnant?” He beamed ecstatic and only got happier if that was possible when she nodded, “I’m going to be a dad?” 

She crossed her arms excitedly, “Yeah. You are.” 

He scooped her up and spun her around, and she eventually wrapped her legs around him while he carried her, embracing him tightly, “I’m going to be a father!” 

"An amazing father." She smiled. 

"And you're going to be as amazing of a mother as you are of a wife." He gave her a dopey grin. 

She kissed him as a way of thanking him for the compliment and sharing their excitement.

Adrien’s excitement hadn’t died out when he forbid Marinette from being Ladybug because of the baby, Marinette went into labour and he had a mini panic attack and Marinette had a little baby boy named Hugo with Marinette’s blue hair and bluebell eyes.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir were back on patrol for the first time in weeks. 

Auntie Alya and Uncle Nino were watching the kids give Marinette and Adrien a break. 

So they transformed for a bit. 

(Plagg and Tikki love the kids, Plagg calling them little kittens) 

And they certainly enjoyed the break they had but it felt somehow...empty.

But they also spent most of it worrying about Hugo, Emma and Louis. 

Emma has Adrien’s green eyes and blonde hair and Louis had Adrien’s green eyes and Marinette’s hair. 

“I miss them already.” Ladybug sighed while Cat Noir agreed as they both stared in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

They then proceeded to the Eiffel Tower where they cuddled and kissed after lacking alone time for a little while. 

Then Ladybug and Cat Noir returned home. 

Because Home was anywhere, as long as they were together. 

And there was no place else they’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that's a wrap! Thank you for joining me for LadyNoir 2020 and for all your comments and kudos, I really appreciated itit! I hope you all enjoyed the fic and that you check out my other works, as well as stick around for Adrien AUGreste!!
> 
> Go check out my Tumblr here I'm going to be posting stuff there soon!


End file.
